


Shadow Plays (Japanese Translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 59,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: This is Japanese translation ofShadow PlaysbyDreamlittleyo.DreamlittleyoさんのShadow Playsの翻訳です。





	Shadow Plays (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shadow Plays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/433464) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



第一章

　ロキの処罰は、ソーが彼をアスガルドに連れて帰る前に決まっていた。

　二人はコズミック・キューブを使って地球から帰還した。移動はあっという間だが、決して快適なものではなかった。まるで体が虚無の世界に吸い込まれ、血と炎のエネルギーで無理やり元に戻されるような、異様な感覚だった。

　ソーとロキは、黄金色に輝くアスガルドの広大な玉座の間に姿を現した。がらんとした空間にいるのは、彼らの他にオーディンとフリッガだけだった。

　母の目に涙がないことにソーは驚いた。ロキを迎えた母はきっと泣くと思っていた。弟の声を封じる醜い鉄の口枷を目にしたら、母は泣かずにいられないはずだった。しかし、すべるように玉座の階段を降りてくるフリッガの瞳に、涙は浮かんでいなかった。

　二人に近づくとフリッガの表情はやわらいだ。アスガルドの夕暮れの光が広間に差し込み、彼女のドレスと髪を金色にきらめかせる。

「息子よ」フリッガは呼びかけ、ロキの頰を両手で包んだ。醜悪な鉄の口枷に母の手が触れると、ロキは遠目にもわかるほど体を震わせた。

「あなたにこんなものは必要ないわ」フリッガの指先がわずかに触れただけで、口枷はたちまちひび割れて砕け散っていった。破片を指で払いながら、フリッガはロキの髪をなだめるように撫でた。

　ロキの表情には葛藤があった。それは横顔を見つめるソーにもはっきりと伝わった。ロキの眼差しは内心の激しい逡巡を反映していて、彼がやっと「母上」と小声で口にしたとき、それがロキにとって敗北を認めるものだったのか、勝利を誇るものだったのか、ソーにもわからなかった。

「かわいそうに」フリッガは言い、ロキの顔を下に引き寄せ、こめかみに優しくキスをした。「かわいそうにね」ロキの髪に口をつけたまま、静かにもう一度つぶやく。

　そして一歩後ろに下がり、ソーの方を見る。泣いていなくても、その眼差しからは母の悲痛な思いが伝わってきた。ソーに近づいたフリッガは、彼には優しく触れたり温かい言葉をかけることはせず、ただ疲れたような仕草で何も言わずに両手を差し出した。ソーは奇妙な形の容器に収納されたキューブを、母の手に託した。

　フリッガは肩越しにオーディンを振り返る。オーディンは玉座に座ったまま、こちらを見下ろしていた。やがてフリッガはキューブを手にその場を去って行った。キューブの青白い光が彼女の肌を照らし、温かい夕日の光にもかかわらず、その姿は青ざめてみえた。

　オーディンが立ち上がり、ソーは畏怖と不安を抱いてその動きを見守った。召喚の言葉はなくとも、まるでそれが聞こえるかのように、ソーは父の意向を理解することができた。ロキの両手首はS.H.I.E.L.Dの原始的な鎖で束縛され、ソーが高座へと弟を導く間も金属同士のぶつかる音が響いた。二人は高座の一番上、全能の神である父親の目の前まで来て立ち止まる。ソーは息をひそめて待った。

「ロキ」偉大な権力の重荷を背負い、老齢と疲労をにじませたオーディンの声が響く。

「父上」ロキは答える。感情のない声だが、その瞳には氷のような敵意が浮かんでいた。

「息子よ、お前は自身の罪を償わなければならない」母さえこぼさなかった涙を、ソーは父王の瞳に見る。「お前が他に選択肢を残してくれたら良かったのだが」

　ロキの表情に冷酷さが宿った。噛みしめる唇が薄い一本の線になる。 

「他の選択肢などいくらでもあるはずだ」ロキは答える。「しかし慈悲の心も持てない弱い王には何も選べないのでしょう」

「ロキ」ソーは慌ててロキの腕をつかむ指に力を入れた。

「やめろ」ロキはソーを見もせずに言い捨てる。「私はもう弟ではない。それに、父上自身もご存知の真実を口にしたからといって、私の処罰がこれ以上重くなるわけでもない」

「私にも慈悲の心はある」ソーが予想したよりも落ち着いた声で、オーディンは言った。「罪の重さを思えば、お前の死を望む者は大勢いる。あるいは鎖につながれ拷問を受けるべきだと考える者も」

「つまりもっと良い考えがあるというわけですね」ロキは冷たく言い放った。「教えてください、全能の父よ。アスガルドは私の罪にどのような報いを与えるのか」

「お前の魔法はすべて封じられる。完全に。今後千年の間。その年月を過ごす間に、自分がどれほどの悲劇的な間違いを犯したのか、お前にも理解できることだろう」

「そんなことが出来るわけない」ロキは声を荒げる。処罰を拒絶するだけではなく、信じていないのだとソーは気が付く。

　ロキは眉をひそめ、一瞬、深く考え込む。そして言う。

「父上、あなたにはそんなことを実行するだけの力がない。私の魔力を消し去る力がある者など、アスガルドに存在しない。父上の最も強力な魔法を使おうと、この国で最も優れた魔術師の助けを得ようと、そんなことは不可能だ」

「お前は私に協力する者の多さを甘く見ておる」オーディンは言う。

「父上は私を馬鹿だと思っている」ロキは言い返す。「いや、虚勢を張っている。私の魔法を部分的に封じることくらいは可能だろう、10年、もしかしたら100年なら。しかしすべての魔力を、完全に、千年間封じる？全能の父よ、さすがのあなたにもそれは不可能だ」

「刑の執行を私一人の力で行うとは言っていない」

　オーディンの声に悲痛な響きが混じるのを聞きながら、ソーはロキから目を離すことができなかった。

「息子よ、お前の言う通り、アスガルドにそんな力を持つ者はいない。だが他の王国から協力を得ることはできる」

　ロキは首を左右に振った。ひそめられていた眉は和らぐものの、その目は怒りをはらんで細められる。

「できない」もう一度、ロキは静かな声で言った。「五つの王国の最強の魔術師が必要だ。ノルンの者が絶対に必要だが、彼らはアスガルドに友好的ではない」

「お前は自分が人々の心に呼び起こした恐怖の深さをわかっていないようだな」オーディンは答え、ロキは一瞬、目を見開く。「その通り、六名の魔術師に来てもらっている。それぞれ違う王国から集まってくれた。皆、各国で高い権威を誇る魔術師たちだ。彼らが力を合わせれば、たとえお前の魔力でも封じる力を十分発揮できる」

　ロキは黙りこみ、ソーはそれ以上弟を見ていられなかった。

「刑の執行はいつですか」ソーはたずねる。オーディンの頬を涙が一粒つたうのを、ソーは見逃さなかった。

「明日の日没だ」オーディンは答えた。オーディンはなかなかロキから視線を外すことができずにいたが、やがてなんとかソーに目を向け、続けた。「それまでは、城の地下に牢が用意されている。ロキを連れていくように」

「仰せの通りに、父上」ソーは答えたが、喉の奥が締め付けられるようで、うまく声を出すことができなかった。

————————

　ロキは黙ってソーの後に続き、城の中を歩いた。階下へと降りるに従って、黄金の壁の温もりは遠ざかる。地下牢は荒涼としていて薄暗く、日の光は一切届かない。

　ソーがロキを連れて行く場所は、地下牢のさらに先だった。狭い回廊と曲がりくねる階段を降り、暗闇の中に浮かぶ、細い通路へとたどり着く。その通路の突き当りには扉があった。ソーの目には墓標のように見えるその石の扉に、二人はゆっくりと近づいた。

　幅広い扉の両側に、完全武装した屈強な衛兵たちが立っていた。分厚く重い扉は開いている。上質な木材のようにも見えるが、触れば金属か岩石のように冷たかった。開いた扉の入り口でロキはためらい、ソーは弟の腰にそっと手をあてた。手のひらに弟の体温を感じながら、ソーは彼を牢の中へと促し、扉を閉めずに自分も後に続いた。

　魔力を感覚でとらえることが苦手なソーにも、この場所の強烈な拘束力はさすがに感じることができた。その力は冷たく皮膚を刺し、締めつけるような圧迫感が不快だった。自分がここに幽閉されるわけではないとわかっていても、魔力は全方向の壁から迫り、ここからは誰も逃げ出せない、と脅されるような気分になった。

　せめて背後の扉が開いているのが救いだとつい考えてしまい、罪悪感に襲われる。ロキをここに、この惨めな場所に一人残していくのだから。囚われ、包囲されたロキに、やがて処罰が下される。そしてその後は？ たとえこの牢を出ることができても、ロキに自由はない。

「兄上は命令に従うことを学んだようだな」毒を含んだ絹のようなささやき声で、ロキは沈黙を破った。「ついに父上の完璧な兵士になったというわけだ。父上も誇りに思うことだろう」

　命令に従う代わりに何をして欲しいのか、ソーはたずねなかった。答えはわかりきっているし、たとえロキの巧みな説得がそこに加わらなかったとしても、ロキの望む通りにしたいという誘惑は十分強かった。

　たった今でさえ、ソーの頭の中に「こんなことは間違っている」と叫ぶ、怒りの声が響いている。ロキの罪は罰せられなければならない、けれど、弟を自分の手でそんな運命に差し出すことなどできない。処罰のあと、ソーはどうやってロキと生きていけばいいのか。

　牢の中は広く、がらんとしている。床の隙間から冷たく細い光が伸びていた。火ではない、何か別のものだ。不毛な魔力が寒気を放っている。丸い天井はあまりに高くて冷たい光もそこまでは届かず、影に隠れている。壁と床は不自然なほどつるりとしていた。見渡す限り、家具類はない。

　ソーが弟に向かって数歩進むと、靴が固い床で騒々しい音をたて、その音は二人を囲む広い空間へ不気味に広がった。ロキの肩は不安げにこわばり、ソーが近づくにつれて体は身構えるような姿勢をとった。

　憤り、苛立ち、無力感でいっぱいになり、ソーの胸は痛んだ。ロキを腕の中に閉じ込めてぎゅっと抱きしめてやりたかった。けれど、最後にロキをそんな風に抱きしめたのは遠い子供時代のことだ。それ以来ロキは親密な抱擁を拒絶している。ソーは抱きしめることで自分自身の心も慰めたかったが、同時に自分がしてやれることはほとんどないことも、ロキにわかって欲しかった。ロキと二人で過去に戻って、お互いに対して行ってしまった間違いを、すべてやり直したい。 

　けれど過去に戻ると言っても、いったいどこまで戻ったらいいのか。ミッドガルドでの事件の前に戻りたいのは確かだ。しかし、ロキの裏切りの理由は一つではない。ロキを復讐に駆り立てたのは、ソーと一緒に育つ中で芽生えた競争心などという単純なものだけではなかった。過去の自分に思慮が足りなかったことを、ソーは今ではわかっている。ロキを不当に扱ってしまった出来事なら百個でも思いだせた。だからといってロキの罪は正当化できないが、ソーの過去の過ちは変わらず、二人の間に残り続ける。オーディンの審判と同じくらい、決定的に。

「お前が悔い改めれば、もしかしたら」必死なあまり馬鹿げた提案になってしまうことは承知の上で、ソーは言った。「真摯な態度を見せたら、父上はさらに慈悲をかけてくださるかもしれない」

　　嘲りをにじませて、ロキは笑う。「父上の慈悲など、程度の低いからかいだ」ロキは疲れた表情で顔を背ける。「私を殺すかわりに魔力を奪う。それで私がまったくの無防備になったら、何が起こると思う？私にはたくさんの敵がいる。父上が私にしたことを知って、あいつらが何もせずにただ見ていると思うか？」

「ロキ、やめろ」ソーは腿の横で拳を握りしめ、弟ににじり寄った。触れたくて肌が粟立ち、衝動を抑えるのに苦労する。隣に寄り添うだけに止めるが、それでも弟の体温は向かい合った肌に伝わってきた。体の近さにロキが困惑しているのがわかる。

「父上はお前を見捨てたりしない」ソーは言った。「処罰を実行しておいて見殺しになどしない。必ずお前を守る」

「つまり、私は全能の父の慈悲にすがって千年間、怯えて過ごすのか。それこそ見殺しだ」ロキは怒りをこめて叫んだ。勢いよくソーに向き直ったロキは、もう二人の距離の近さなど気にしていなかった。憤りで頰が紅潮し、ソーを威嚇するように目を細めている。一歩下がった方がいい、とソーにもわかっていた。こういう状態のロキと争ってもろくな結果にならない。下手に怒りを煽るようなことをして、弟にもっと辛辣な言葉を言わせたくなかった。

　しかし、ここは引け、傷を負った獣のようなロキの近くに立つのは危険だ、と賢明な忠告が頭に浮かぶのにも関わらず、ソーはどうしても引き下がれなかった。

「ロキ」ソーは呼びかけながら腕を伸ばし、フリッガが玉座の間でつい先ほどしたように、ロキの顔を両手で包んだ。

　ソーに触れられてロキはさっと体を硬くした。目を見開き、大きく息を吸う。

　ソーは親指でロキの頬骨をそっと撫でながら言った。

「永遠ではない」

　千年の時は長いが、いつかは過ぎる。過ぎてしまえば、きっと何もかも元に戻る。

　ロキはソーの手を乱暴に振り払い、身をよじってソーから離れ、数歩後ろに下がった。今にも噛みつきそうな表情でソーをにらみつけ、口元には嘲りの笑みを浮かべる。自分は確かに馬鹿だとソーは思った。盲目的なほど楽観主義で、いつまでも非現実的な希望と感傷を捨てられない。昔のように仲良い兄弟に戻りたいと願うのも（本当に仲が良かったのかさえ今では確信が持てないが）、いつかロキの心を取り戻したいと願うのも、馬鹿なことだとわかっていた。

　それでも、たとえ無駄だとわかっていても ─ 現実の残酷さから目を逸らすことができるほど無邪気なわけではなかったけれど ─ やはりそう願わずにいられないのだった。　

　ロキは敵意を露わにし、冷笑を浮かべてソーを見ていた。ソーが近づいてきて、腕を伸ばし、手に触れようとするのを、苛立たしげに見つめる。それでも、手枷のはめられた手首をつかまれても抵抗はしなかった。ソーは鉄の手枷を砕き、破片を床に落とした。こんな拘束は、この場所では何の意味もない。

　「お前と争いたくない」ソーは言い、ロキが細い指で手首をさするのを見つめた。「そばにいて欲しくないのなら、俺はもう行く」

　ロキは冷たい目のままうなずいた。そんな弟の態度に寂しさを覚えながら、ソーは仕方なく彼に背を向け、牢を後にした。

————————

　ロキから長いこと離れていたくなかった。広すぎるベッドでなかなか眠りにつけず、ソーは寝苦しい一晩を過ごした。ロキのこと以外、何も考えられなかった。

　早朝の光が眩しくソーの目を刺す。憂鬱な朝を迎え、ソーはねじれたシーツをはねのけて起き上がった。体のあちこちが痛み、今頃になってやっと、昨夜鎧を身につけたまま眠ってしまったことに気がつく。

　夜があけて間もないというのに、大きな窓から暖かい光がたっぷりと差し込み、ソーの部屋は明るかった。黄金に輝く壁、優雅な家具、贅を凝らした自室の光景。無事帰還した実感があった。

　しかし弟がそばにいないと、その風景のすべてが間違っているように思えてくる。

　部屋の外では、若い小姓がフリッガからの伝言を手にして待機していた。上品な筆記体で綴られた、朝食への招待。ソーは母の部屋で静かに朝食をともにしたが、そこでもやはり落ち着かず、長い時間は過ごせなかった。ソーは母との談話を早々に切り上げ、その場を辞した。次に行く場所は決まっていた。

　衛兵たちは何も聞かず、黙礼してソーを牢に通した。背後で扉が閉じられ、牢はたちまち重い空気で満ちる。ロキはどう感じるのだろう、とソーは考えた。魔術に関しては常に優秀で敏感だったロキ。この牢はそんなロキに合わせて作られた特別な場所だった。

　ロキはつるりとした床の中心で眠っていた。片腕を頭の下に差し入れ、全身を丸めて横たわっている。寝心地が良さそうには見えなかった。魔術で睡眠を快適にすることさえできないのだから、この牢のロキの魔力を弱める力は本物なのだろう。

　音を立てないようにして、ソーはロキにそっと近づいた。ソーがすぐ隣まで来て、身体の横で静かに膝をついても、ロキは身動きしなかった。ミッドガルドでロキが負った怪我はすっかり癒えていて、ハルクの暴力で傷ついた皮膚にも、まったく跡は残っていなかった。

　弟の寝顔には無邪気さが残っていた。信じられないくらい幼く見える顔立ち、怒りが消えた、穏やかな表情。そんな寝顔を見ていると、ソーは弟を守ってやりたい気持ちでいっぱいになった。

　実際には、ソーはいつだって弟を守りたかったのだ。ロキに対するこの庇護欲は、ソーにとって別段新しいものではなかった。

　ロキを起こさなければ、とソーは思った（もうすでに目覚めているのでなければ）。気詰まりな沈黙を破って、何か言葉をかけたかった。手を伸ばして触れるのはよくない、と思いながら、ソーの指はロキの頰に落ちかかる髪をかきあげてやっていた。

「早すぎる」ロキは身動きもせず、目も開けずに言った。「処刑は日没だろう。朝ではなかったはずだ」

「護送のために来たのではない」ソーは膝をくずして床に座りながら言った。

「では何のために？」ロキはやっと目を開け、この場にそぐわない優雅な仕草で起き上がった。

　ソーは気持ちを偽ることなく答えた。

「お前に会いたかった」

「それは残念だな、私の方はとくに兄上に会いたくない」

「でも、とにかく来たんだ」ソーはロキの肩に力強く手を置いた。「今日はお前を一人きりにしたくない」

「脱走すると思うからか？」

「違う」正直に言えば、もしロキが脱走すると思っていたら、逆にこんな近くにはいなかっただろう。ロキの怒り、魔術の強さ、復讐心の激しさが危険なことは十分わかっていたが、それでもこんな牢から抜け出せるのであれば、ソーにとってはその方が安心できるくらいだった。

「では、私が自傷するとでも思っているんだな」ロキは馬鹿にしたような表情で決めつけた。

「誰か一緒にいた方が良いと思ったんだ」ソーは答えた。「それに、戦場で敵同士としてではなく、普通に話がしたかった。最後にそんな会話をしたのはもうはるか昔のことだ」

　ロキは身をよじり、ソーの手を肩から振り払った。流れるような優美な動きで立ち上がるロキを、ソーは胸を締めつけられるような気持ちで見上げる。ロキの立ち姿には、どこか疲れた様子があった。打ちのめされ、諦めきった姿。見つめるのが辛かった。ビフレストから落ちる寸前に見せたロキの表情よりも、それは心が痛む姿だった。

「ロキ」弟と違って上品にというわけにいかず、ソーは慌てて立ち上がる。「ロキ 、頼むから・・・」具体的に何を懇願しているのか、ソーにもわからない。許しを乞うているのか？そんなものは必要もなければ、許される資格もなかった。束の間の仲直り？ロキは絶対に同意しないだろう。ロキは背を向け、ソーはそれでも構わずに手を伸ばし、その胸に腕を巻きつけて抱き寄せた。ソーの胸に押し付けられて、ロキの革の装束が軋んだ音を立てる。ロキは驚き、不機嫌な声をあげた。

「この、感傷的な獣のような男が」ロキの声には軽蔑と毒がたっぷり含まれている。「離せ」しかし、ソーが従わないことを最初からわかっているように、その言葉には力がない。

「お前はなぜそうやって反発ばかりするんだ」ソーはロキの耳に口をつけて呟いた。ロキはふと動きを止めた。その身体にかすかな震えが走った。

「兄上が邪魔ばかりするからだ」注意深く選んだ言葉で、ロキは答えた。

　ロキが自分を意図的に怒らせようとしていることに気づいて、ソーは黙った。その言葉に含まれた警告にも関わらず、ソーはロキの挑戦的な態度につい、応戦してしまいそうになる。しかしそうすれば暴力沙汰は避けられず、ソーはロキともう争うつもりはなかった。言い返すかわりに腕の力を強め、ぎこちなさも気にせずに一方的な抱擁を続けることにする。

「頑固な奴だ」ロキは疲れた声でつぶやいた。「どうせ私が何を言っても出ていかないんだろう」答えを期待しない口調で言う。ついに諦めて事実を受け入れた様子だった。

「ああ、何を言われても」ソーは答えた。ロキが振りほどく前に自分から手を離し、一歩後ろに下がる。冷たくなめらかな床に座り、弟が隣に来るのを待った。

————————

　ソーはロキの広い牢の中で丸一日を過ごした。会話はほとんどなく（降参したからと言ってロキが愛想よくなるわけではなかった）、それでも一日はあっという間に過ぎた。嫌なことが先に待ち受けているときほど、時間は早く過ぎるものだ。

　ついに扉が開き、金の鎧に身を固めた衛兵たちが踏み込んできた。彼らは武器をしっかりと構え、威嚇するように半円を描いてロキを囲んだ。

　ロキはアスガルドの鎖でもう一度拘束された。美しく仕立てられた金色の手枷がロキの手首に嵌められ、きらりと輝いた。鎖は振動するエネルギーで発光し、強い魔力を放っていた。その拘束力は見せかけではない。しかし牢の壁に埋め込まれた力ほど強烈ではなさそうだった。

　完全武装した衛兵たちがいるというのに、弟を護送するのは結局ソーの役目となり、一行は玉座の間に向かって長く曲がりくねった通路を戻って行った。王宮は静まり返り、いつもと同じ光が溢れていても、回廊はどことなく寒々しかった。ソーは故郷にいて疎外感を感じたことなどそれまで一度もなかったが、今は、一足ごとに何かが間違っているという気持ちが増すばかりだった。

　今回は、玉座の間には大勢の者がいた。ロキの処刑を見届けようと押し寄せて来た群衆の大きさは、ソーの戴冠式にも劣らないほどだった。その比較の残酷さにソーの気持ちは沈んだ。

　ロキは誇り高く顔を上げ、背筋をまっすぐに伸ばしているものの、その足元は不安定だった。ソーが玉座へと導く間にも、ロキの歩みは何度も止まりそうになった。背中に添えられたソーの手だけが、ロキを前に進める力だった。

　玉座の下にたどり着くと、ロキの身体に緊張が走った。そして、鎖に拘束されているのに ─ 衛兵たち、何千人ものアスガルドの民、上から見下ろすオーディンの強い視線、そのすべてにもかかわらず ─ ソーはその瞬間、ロキは逃走するつもりかもしれない、と感づいた。

　今ロキが逃げたら、もう命を救う手立てはない。ソーは手をロキの背中から肩にずらして抱き寄せた。ロキを安心させたかったのか拘束したかったのか、自分でもわからなかったが、そうすることでロキの緊張は徐々に消えていった。鍛錬で身につけた冷静さがロキの全身を覆い、意図的に表情を消した瞳がオーディンを見上げた。

　ソーは弟の肩に腕を添えたまま、集まった魔術師たちが前に進みでるのを見た。六名の魔術師はロキと玉座に続く階段の間に立った。アスガルド人とは違う彼らの瞳の色（赤、オレンジ、紫がかった金色・・・）が異様なほど輝き、全員の視線が重くロキへと注がれる。共通の目的と義務を負った魔術師たちは、六本の手を合わせ、全能の神オーディンによる裁きを実行すべく準備を整えた。

　ソーはもう少しで、考え直してくれ、と魔術師たちに縋り付きそうになった。衝動的に意味のない行動をとってしまわないよう、顎を噛み締めて耐えなければならなかった。

　ソーは魔術師たちが呪文を唱えたり歌ったりすることを予想していたのだが、魔力が放たれる音さえどこからも聞こえず、しばらくは静寂だけが流れていた。六名が作り上げる魔法が何であれ、それは全員の手で巧みに、音もなく生み出されるものであるらしかった。そして、その魔力がロキの肌に降りつもるように少しずつ増え、かすかに光を放っていることに、ソーは気がついた。

　光は次第に強まり、周囲に広がって、ロキだけではなく、その肩に触れているソーの手も覆い始めた。しばらくすると魔術師たち自身もその光に包まれた。彼らの足元の床、近くの円柱、広間全体が魔力の光で輝き始めた。ロキがソーの手の下で身震いする。ロキのまぶたが落ちるように閉じられ、ソーは、こんなことは間違っている！と叫びそうになった。抵抗しろ、反撃しろとロキに言ってやりたかった。それで再びソーと戦うことになるとしても。たとえ無駄なことだったとしても。

　壁がガタガタと揺れ始めたとき、ソーはそれを魔術の一部だと思った。不安になるほど激しい揺れ方だったが、またたくまに玉座の間に満ちた不自然なほど明るい光も、同じくらい不気味だった。

　振動は次第に強くなり、広大な空間の全体が揺れ始めた。二人の足元も上下に揺れ、立っていることもできなくなってきた。すべてが暴力的な激しさで揺れている。

　魔術師たちは皆一様に驚いて目を見開いていた。その様子を見れば、この揺れを起こしているのが彼らではないことは明らかだった。今や揺れは凶暴な破壊力と化し、周囲には金属がねじれ、瓦礫が落下する音が響いていた。一人の魔術師が怯えきった表情で叫んだ。「これはいったい何の魔術だ！」

　群衆は悲鳴をあげてちりぢりに逃げ始めた。オーディンが立ちあがり、衛兵たちは倒れては必死で立とうとし、また倒れることを繰り返していた。

　ソーは自分自身も立っているのがやっとだったが、それでもロキを見た。これはロキがやっていることなのか、知る必要があった。

　ロキは目を見開き、偽りではない、純粋な驚きを顔に浮かべて周囲を見つめていた。鋭い石の破片が上から落ちてきてその頰に当たり、血が流れだす。ロキはそのことに気づいてもいない様子だった。玉座の間が混乱の中で崩れ落ち、高座に続く階段がひび割れ、磨き上げられた床が引き裂かれていくのを、ロキはただ見つめていた。

　何かが爆発した。何か、複数のものが同時に爆発する音だ、と気がついたときは遅かった。ロキが痛みに叫ぶ声が聞こえ、ソーはロキを押し倒すようにして床に伏せた。二人の上で再び、爆発音が響くのが聞こえる。ロキの上に覆いかぶさるソーの周囲を、人々の悲鳴、砂ぼこり、煙が取り巻いた。

　ロキを見下ろすと、大量の血が目に入った。ロキの顔、手、胸、すべて血まみれになっている。ロキは目を大きく開いてソーを見上げていた。生々しい衝撃と苦痛の表情。ロキがこれを計画したはずがない。見開いた目の痛々しさもむき出しの表情も、とても欺いているようには見えなかった。

「ロキ！」ソーは叫んだ。爆発が激しすぎて、弟の怪我を調べる余裕もない。出血量が多すぎる。こんなふうにロキを死なせるわけにいかない（どんな形にしても、絶対に！）。

　ロキがソーに手を伸ばす。光はさらに輝きを増して視界いっぱいに広がり、目もくらむほどの閃光が走り、もうこれ以上は ─

第二章

　しつこい朝の光が目を刺し、ソーはがばりと起き上がった。パニックと混乱が胸を締めつける。ソーはとっさにロキを探して周囲を見渡し、直前まで見ていたはずの惨劇の形跡を見つけようとしたが、そこには自分の他に誰もいなかった。

　ソーは自室に一人だった。自分のベッドの上にいた。ねじれたシーツが身体に巻きついて不快だったが、周囲は平和な静けさに満ちていた。

　シーツを剥ぎ取り、鎧を身につけていることに驚いて自分の体を見下ろす。混乱して頭が働かず、しばらく考えてからやっと、なぜ鎧をつけていることにそれほど違和感を感じるのかに気がついた。

　玉座の間の大惨事が脳裏によみがえる。爆発、降りそそぐ瓦礫、頭上に崩れてきた壁と天井。怪我を負ったのは確かだが、今は体に一切傷がない、ということはつまり、傷が癒えるほどの長い間、自分は意識を失っていたのだろうか。そして自室のベッドに寝ていたということは、その前に誰かに治療されたということだ。治癒師か、あるいは母フリッガが自ら治療にあたったのか。いずれにしても、何かしらの処置の後に、誰かがソーに鎧を着せてベッドに寝かせるということはありえない。

　鎧は清潔で、あの混乱の中で浴びたはずの血はまったく残っていなかったが、それにしても変だった。

　何もかもがおかしい、とソーはしばらく考え込んだが、この状況を説明できるような理屈はまったく思いつけなかった。ソーは昔から理論的なことが苦手だった。そういうことは常にロキに助けてもらっていたのだ。

　ロキ、と思いついた瞬間に、ソーは立ち上がり、部屋の扉に走っていた。ロキはどうなったのか。ロキが無事だったことを確かめなくては。

　扉の外には小姓が立っていて、ソーはもう少しで彼にぶつかって転ぶところだった。小柄で幼い少年は上品な文字が書かれた紙を手にしていて、それをソーに差し出すと、回廊を走って去っていった。動揺と混乱の中でソーは、間違いなく母の手書きである柔らかい筆記体を追った。

　朝食への招待。

　ソーはあまり自分の記憶に自信がない方ではあったが、この伝言を以前にも読んだのは確かだった。奇妙な偶然なのだろうか。ソーがしばらく意識不明だったとして、この日の朝に目覚めるとフリッガが知っていたのは、ありえないことではない。朝食に招待して息子の回復を自分の目で確かめたい、と母親が思うのは自然なことだろう。

　しかしそれなら、なぜ王宮の小姓に伝言を託すのか。母自身が会いに来ないのか。ソーが短気で無謀だった昔、よくそうしていたように、ベッドの横に立ってソーが目覚めるのを待っていなかったのか。

　吐き気がするほど恐ろしい考えが浮かぶ。ロキ。フリッガがひとときも側を離れられないほど、ロキが深刻な傷を負ったのか。

　ソーはすぐに母に会わなければ、と思いついて走り出した。回廊を抜け、東塔の巨大な階段を駆け下り、フリッガの部屋に向かう。ソーの駆ける足音が回廊に大きく響き、召使たちは慌てて脇に飛びのいた。かつてない早さで、ソーは母の部屋の扉にたどり着いた。

　　部屋の中にロキはいなかった。そこにはフリッガしかいない。母はソーを慰めるように抱き寄せ、落ち着かせるように髪を撫でた。ソーは母の腕の中で身震いし、不安と恐怖に襲われ、さっと身を引いた。

「死んだのですか」ソーは荒く息をつきながら、震える声で聞いた。「ロキは・・・ロキは」

　フリッガの顔に驚愕と、次に混乱、そして静かな同情が浮かんだ。

「きっとひどい悪夢を見たのね。そんな恐ろしい想像をするなんて」フリッガはゆっくりとソーに近づくと、優しい指先でその頰にふれた。「ロキはもちろん死んでいませんよ。あなたの父親がそんな残酷なことをするはずがないでしょう」

「では、ロキはどこに？」

　フリッガはもう一度、わずかに混乱した表情を浮かべた。その手がソーの頰を離れて下に降ろされる。

「王宮の地下の牢の中よ」フリッガは答える。「そこに晩までいるわ。その後、処刑が行われます」

　フリッガの口調には悲しみが滲んでいたが、同時に戸惑っているようでもあった。

「違う」ソーは言う。「処刑はすでに実行された。そのせいでひどい災害が・・・。ロキはどこにいるんですか」

「ソー、あなたは何か勘違いしているわ。処刑は日没とともに始まるのです。オーディンが決めた時間よりも前に実行されることはありません」

　ソーは首を振ったが、反論する言葉は出てこなかった。母は確信を持った口調で冷静に話している。けれど、母は確かにあの場にいたのだ。フリッガはオーディンの横に立ち、六人の魔術師が進み出てロキに拘束の魔術を放つ様子を、女王らしい威厳を持ちつつ、悲しそうに見つめていた。あれを母が覚えていないはずはない。

　フリッガの目にその記憶の形跡がまったくないのを見て取って、ソーは途方にくれた。扉に向かって一歩後ずさる。

「どこに行くのですか？」フリッガは息子を心配して鋭い声で聞いた。

「ロキを探しに」ソーは答える。「確かめたいんです。無礼をお許しください、失礼します」

　フリッガは引き止めず、ソーはそのことを母に感謝した。

————————

　ロキは牢の平らな床の上で眠っていた。ソーが記憶していたとおり、体に傷ひとつなく、奇妙なほど穏やかな寝姿だった。

　今回は、ソーはロキに触れなかった。ただ、その上品な顔立ちと、ほっそりとした首筋、血も傷もない白い肌を見つめた。

「早すぎる」目を閉じたままロキが言う。「処刑は日没だろう。朝ではなかったはずだ」

「ロキ、大変なことが起きたんだ」

　ロキはぱっと目を開き、鋭い視線でソーを探るように見た。ソーの表情を読むと顔を怒りに曇らせる。

「父上がさっそく新しい戦でも始めたのか」ロキはまだ床に横たわったままで、その憂鬱な表情と気怠げな姿勢が、影の中で暗く混じりあっていた。

「いや、俺が知る限りそんなことはない」ソーは答えた。

「それは残念だ」ロキはつぶやき、ソーに背を向けると反対側に体を丸めた。「出て行ってくれ。別にここにいて欲しくない」

「ロキ、聞いてくれ。お前の処罰に関することなんだ」

　ロキは寝心地の良い体勢を探して動かしていた体をぴたりと止めた。そのままじっと動かなくなる。ソーはロキの背中を見つめ、自分の方を向かせようとしたが、ロキはいつものようにまったく従おうとしなかった。

「どんな話だ？」ロキはしばらくしてやっと聞いた。

「もう刑は実行されたんだ。いや、実行された夢を見たのかもしれない、でもまったく夢のようには思えない」

「夢に決まっているだろう」ロキは片手をひらりと振ってソーを黙らせた。ソーの顔を見もしない。「刑はまだ実行されていない、されていたら私はここに横になって、鎖に繋がれて玉座にひきずりだされるのを待っていることもない」

　ロキの言う通りだったが、ソーはロキの知らないことを知っていた。自分が見たもの、触れたものを覚えていた。ここに来たのが二回目であることを、否定しようがない実感を持って、事実だと断言できた。ロキにわかってさえもらえれば。弟に理解してもらうための正しい言葉を見つけようとして、ソーは苛立った。

「魔術師たちは手を合わせて、何も呪文を唱えなかった」ソーは秘密を伝えるような小声で言う。「魔法をかけるのに、言葉は何も言わなかった。途中で周囲の様子がおかしくなるまでは静かだった」

　ロキは横たわったまま動かず、ソーはそれ以上、沈黙に耐えられなくなった。ロキの肩をつかんで引きよせ、上を向かせて首筋に手をあて、無理やり自分の方を向かせる。身動きできないように押さえられて、ロキの目に驚きが走った。

「お前は怪我をしていた」自分の言葉で、確かに経験した光景と音が鮮やかに蘇った。痛ましい記憶。潜在意識が作り出した想像のはずがなかった。疑う余地がないほど、現実感のある記憶だった。「お前が俺の下で血を流しているのを見た。父上の玉座の間が粉々に砕けたのも。アスガルドの民がすべて死んでいくような悲鳴も・・・」

「いい加減にしろ」ロキは叫び、拳でソーの胸を叩いた。「落ち着け、馬鹿。いつから怖い夢を見たくらいでメソメソするようになったんだ、無謀な怖いもの知らずのくせに」

「夢じゃない」ソーは言い張った。ロキの首筋と二の腕を押さえている指に力が入る。「ロキ、夢じゃなかったんだ、頼む、信じてくれ」

　ロキの表情が微妙に変化した。淡い緑の瞳が、やっとわずかにソーを信じようとするように細められた。少なくともソーの話を聞こうとしている。完全に信じるつもりはなくとも、もしかしたら本当かもしれないという可能性を考慮する表情だった。

「それなら、幻影を見たのか」ロキは譲歩した。「未来に起こることの予見のようなものを？」

「幻影でもない。災害を見たんじゃない、実際に経験したんだ。音も聞こえた。血の匂いも・・・」お前の血だ、と心の中で続け、ソーは体に寒気が走るのを感じた。

「似たような経験をした預言者の話を聞いたことがある。もしかしたら兄上は ─」

「俺は預言者ではない」

「そうだな」ロキはため息をついて認めた。「まったく違うな。では何が起こったんだ。時空の裂け目に落ちたのか？歪んだ空間を通ってここに落ちてきた？どれほど突拍子もないことを言っているか、自分でわかってるのか？」

「突拍子はなくても、可能ではあるのか」

　ロキは口をつぐむ。遠くを見るように視線を泳がせ、あらゆる可能性について素早く思考を巡らせているのがわかる。ソーから聞いた馬鹿げた話に理論的な説明をつけようとしている。あまりに長いこと黙っているので、ソーが望みを失いかけた頃、ロキはやっと視線をソーに戻した。

「そうだな」ロキは張り詰めた沈黙を破って言った。「可能だ。しかし、時間は宇宙でもっとも非・妥・協・的・なエネルギーだ。時間の自然な流れに介入できる力と言ったら・・・」言葉を途切らせ、不安げにソーを見る。

　実際には答えがわかっていながら ─ あの破壊的な混沌の最中で弟の驚愕の表情を見たのにもかかわらず ─ ソーは聞いた。「ロキ、それはお前が操れることなのか」

　ロキの視線が固くなる。「私に操れないことなどほとんどない」

　それは質問への答でも、真実の告白でもなかった。

「なぜこんなことを私に話すんだ？」ロキは身をよじり、ソーの手から逃れる。少し離れて上体を起こし、ソーが隣に座ると警戒するようにじっと見た。

「教えて何になる？」ロキはもう一度聞いた。「同じ日を二回経験したところで、そこまで慌てるほどの災難ではないだろう。それに災難だったとしても、私にできることは何もない。この牢の拘束力は強すぎる。私の魔力を完全に使える状態でなければ、問題の解明を始めることさえできない、でも私をこの牢の外に出すわけにいかないだろう」　

　ロキの言うことはいちいちもっともで、ソーは何も反論できなかった。なぜロキに理解してもらいたいのか自分でもわからない。同時に心のどこかで、この状況を解決できる者がいるとしたら、それはロキ以外にありえない、と確信していた。　

　しかし解決すると言ってもいったい何のために？ロキの言う通りだ。仮にソーが本当に時間を遡って同じ一日を過ごしているとして、その被害といえば、ただこれから同じことをもう一度経験するというだけのことだ。

　ただ、ソーが鮮明に覚えている出来事は、決してもう一度繰り返したい類のものではなかった。

「父上に話さなければ」

「信じないと思うよ」

「それでも」ソーは立ち上がりながら言った。「あの出来事を防ぐチャンスがあるのなら、試さないわけにいかない」

「とにかく兄上は馬鹿だな」ロキは無関心そうな声で言ったが、ソーはもう扉を叩いて衛兵に開けるよう命じていた。

第三章

　オーディンはソーを信じなかった。

　しかし、ソーの懸念には耳を傾けた。ロキの刑罰そのものを変えることはできないが、実行する環境を変えることには同意してくれた。玉座の間に群衆を集めるのはやめて、個室で処分を行う、とオーディンは約束した。証人は呼ばず、家族とロキの魔法を封じる魔術師のみが同席することになった。

　大して不安は変わらないまま日没を迎え、ソーはロキを新しい処罰の場所へと連れていった。不吉な予感が胸を締めつけ、ソーは周囲を警戒しながらゆっくりと歩いた。

　魔術師たちが作業を開始し、また柔らかい光が、今回は小さな部屋の空間に積もって広がっていった。ロキの姿勢も同じようにこわばっている。ソーもまた同じことを恐れて、ロキの肩に手をまわした。

　光が広がって輝きだすと、やはり壁と床が振動しはじめた。ソーの行動は今回は早かった。扉の前に大きな円柱が倒れてきて、弟を部屋の外に連れ出すことは出来なかったが、爆発がひどくなる前に彼をかばって床に伏せることはできた。ロキはソーの下で息を弾ませ、ソーはロキの体を覆って振動に耐えた。ぞっとするような既視感だった。

　ロキの出血は前回ほどひどくない。それでもロキは恐怖に目を大きく見開いていて、やがてすべてが光に飲み込まれていき ─

————————

　朝の光が目を刺して頭が痛い。ソーは飛び起きた。シーツが体にからまり、見下ろせばまだ鎧を身につけている。

　こんなことはありえない。

　ソーは勢いよく部屋を飛び出し、驚いた小姓はフリッガからの手紙を取り落とした。ソーはそれを無視して、今回はロキの牢には行かず、直接オーディンに会いに行った。前回よりも熱心に訴え、なんとかわかってもらおうとした。今起こっていることは単にロキにとって危険なだけではなく、何かもっと大きな問題なのだということを、必死で説明した。爆発について、粉々に崩れた玉座の間について、まるで戦場のように悲鳴と血で溢れていた光景について、できる限り具体的に描写した。

「父上、どうか信じてください。頭がおかしくなったのではない、私は確かに今日を二回経験して、二回とも同じことが起こったのです。六名の魔術師に聞くことはできませんか。父上なら、この大惨事を回避する方法を見つけることができるのではないですか？」

　刑罰の実行を延期することにオーディンは同意してくれた。ソーは弟に刑執行の延期を伝え、日没まで牢で一緒に過ごした。問題を完全に防ぐことはできなくても、少なくとも延期することはできた、とソーは信じていた。集まった魔術師たちが刑を実行しなければ、あの大惨事も起こらないはずだ。

　日没から一秒過ぎ、一分が過ぎ、広がる光はどこにもなく、ロキの魔力を封じる魔法が始まる気配もなかった。静けさが続いているかぎり、ソーは安心していられた。

　そして、牢が揺れ始める。アスガルドでもっとも頑丈なはずの壁が、混沌の中に崩れ落ちていく。瓦礫、耳障りな爆発音、二人の周囲で引き裂かれていく風景。今回は、どんなにソーが早く動こうと同じことだった。

　ロキはソーの腕にしがみついていた。ロキの上着に血が飛び散り、顔は ─ ロキは咳き込み、その口から血が流れている、ソーは落ちてくる巨大な天井の石から守ろうとしてロキを引っ張り ─

————————

　目を刺す明るい光に飛び起き、ソーはあまりに素早く動いたせいでめまいを感じた。

　鎧。ねじれたシーツ。朝日。

　扉の外で待っていた小姓を驚かせないように気をつけながら、フリッガからの手紙を受け取る。もしかしたら、フリッガに相談したほうが良い助言をもらえるかもしれない、とソーは思いついた。

　フリッガはソーを信じて、彼女独自の知識を使って調査してくれた。王宮の書庫で魔術書にあたり、オーディンの招いた六名の魔術師とも話し合った。オーディンにかけあって処刑を延期し、その間にソーが訴えた複雑な現象を解き明かすように要請してくれた。

　しかし結局、オーディンに相談したのと変わらない結果となった。フリッガは答えを見つけることができず、ロキの牢は前回とまったく同じように崩れ落ちた。鋭い石がロキの肋骨のすぐ下に刺さり、瓦礫がソーの頭の横を殴りつけた。ソーはロキの傷に手をあて、世界が回転しはじめて ─

————————　

　目を刺す朝の光。脚にからむシーツ。ベッドから起き上がると目に入る、自分の鎧。

　同じ一日を繰り返し、最後にロキの血で手を濡らしながら終えることに、ソーは疲れはじめていた。

「早すぎる」牢に入ってきたソーにロキが言う。「処刑は日没だろう、朝ではないはずだ」

「処刑は実行されない」ソーは答える。

　ロキは目を開けて素早く座り直した。

「おかしなことを言うな、ソー。全能の父の命令に、そう簡単に背くことができるわけないだろう」

「いいからよく聞け」ロキを落ち着かせるように両手をあげて、ソーは言う。ロキのそばに行き、近すぎない場所に膝をつく。「今日という日は、呪われている。今日一日を、俺はもう四回経験したんだ、五回目は経験したくない」

　ロキは身構えるようにしゃがんだ姿勢を変えない。それどころか余計に警戒する目でソーを見た。

「頭がおかしくなったのか」ロキは静かに言った。

「違う」ソーは首を振った。「おかしくなったように聞こえるのはわかっているし、なぜ俺だけがこのことを覚えているのかもわからない。しかし、俺は狂っていない。この話を前にしたとき、お前はそういうこともあり得ると言っていた。確か・・・」ソーはロキに信じてもらえるように、具体的にロキが言った言葉を思い出そうとした。「お前は『時間は非・妥・協・的・なエネルギーだ』と言った。時間を操るには強大な力が必要だと、だが可能ではあると言った」

　ロキは目を細めたが、膝をついて体勢を落ち着かせた。

「俺を信じるか？」ソーは議論の続きに備えて身構えた。

「なかなか正確な分析だ」ロキは認めた。「とても兄上が一人で思いついたことには聞こえない。それに『非妥協的』？そんな言葉、意味を知っているのか？」

　不安で落ち着かなかったが、ロキの頭の良さにはこんなときでも苛立たされた。

「いろいろな意味があると思うが、まずお前の頭のことを指す言葉だな」とソーは言い、腕を組んでロキをにらんだ。

　ソーの嫌味を聞いて、ロキの目に楽しそうな光が浮かんだが、唇は微笑んでいなかった。

「それで、これからどうしようと言うんだ？」ロキは現実的な質問に戻った。

「ここを出る」ソーは答えた。「アスガルドを出る。二人で。俺がお前を王宮の外まで連れ出す。その後はお前の力で遠くに移動できるはずだ。今日起こることから逃れられるほどの遠くへ」

「何が起こるんだ」

　ソーは答えに迷って黙った。ロキの血に染まった自分の手、アスガルドの民の悲鳴、崩れるはずのない強固な壁が粉々に破壊される光景。記憶は蘇るが、苦しくて言葉にできなかった。

　しかしその表情に真実味を感じとったのか、ロキは真剣な顔でソーを見つめた。

「一緒に来い。衛兵には俺が話をつける。行けるだけ遠くまで行こう。距離をおけばこの魔術に打ち勝つことができるかもしれない」

「わかった。兄上が正気かどうかは別にして、断るには惜しい提案だからな」

————————

　衛兵は問題なかった。争う必要さえなかった。父王の命令だというソーの話を衛兵たちは信じ、この四日間を過ごした後では、ソーは彼らの信頼を裏切ることにほとんど罪悪感を感じなかった。

　王宮を出たらロキが自分から逃げるのではないかとソーは内心恐れていたが、彼がソーの手をすり抜けることは一度もなかった。ソーは常に片手を弟に添えていた。ロキの肩、背中、手首。ソーの不安は決して大げさではなく、十分現実的な理由で、ロキを常につかまえている必要があった。ソーは弟の性格をよく知っている。

「移動するぞ」大きなイチイの樹の影で一度止まり、ロキは言った。

ソーは片手をロキの背骨から首の後ろまで滑らせ、「何をすればいいんだ？」と聞いた。

「ただ息を止めていればいい。移動中の衝撃が少なくて済む」

　ソーが言われた通りにする間もなく、ロキは二人の体を空間移動させた。ガタガタと揺れる感覚がなんとも不快だった。まるで急な斜面でバランスを失うか、暴力的な夢からフラフラした頭で目覚めるような感覚。すべての光が捻れて体ごと吹き飛ばされるような感覚。ロキを探すためにオーディンがソーを地球に移動させたときの百倍ひどかった。

　周囲に空気があることに初めて気づいたように、ソーは慌てて呼吸を再開し、ロキの首に絡めた指に力を入れた。ロキを脅すつもりではなかった。つかまるものが必要だったのだ。

　落ち着き払っているロキを、ソーはにらんだ。

「移動する前に何か言えよ」

　ロキはうっすらと微笑みを浮かべてソーを見る。「それでこんな楽しいことをあきらめろって？嫌だね」

「ここはどこだ？」ソーはロキに構うのをやめて周囲を見渡した。二人は森の中にいた。一番上が見えないほど高い樹々に囲まれている。名前は思い出せなかったが、見たことのある木だった。アスガルドにも似たような木がある。これだけではどこにいるのかわからなかった。

「アルフヘイムだ」ロキは言い、肩をすくめてソーの手を外した。ソーは腕を下ろした。ロキがここでソーを見捨ててどこかに行こうと思っていたら、とっくに実行しているだろう。

「エルフたちは独自の強い魔法を持っている」ロキは説明した。「ここにいれば見つかって面倒に巻き込まれることもない」

　それから二人は数時間の間、黙ったまま森の奥深くへと歩いて行った。少年時代の冒険とはまったく違う気分だった。より深く樹々の生い茂る場所へと分け入りながら、ソーは沈黙が気詰まりではないふりができれば良いのに、と思った。二人の間に重くのしかかる、過去の裏切り、傷、間違った選択。すべて何もなかったふりができれば良かった。

「聞きたいことがある」ロキが不意に口を切り、二人は歩みを止める。深い森は樹々の葉が密接して絡み合い、あたりは暗く、まるでまた牢に戻ってきたかのようだった。「この計画がうまく行ったとして、その後はどうするつもりだ？私はわざわざ囚人になるためにアスガルドに戻ったりしない。それはわかってるよな？」

　ソーは考え、何も計画していなかったことに気づいた。

「まったく、兄上はいつも先のことを何も考えずに行動する」ロキは呆れたように言った。

「考える前に何かしなければならなかったんだ」ソーは言い、倒れた木の巨大な幹の上に、弟と並んで座った。「あの出来事を俺と同じように覚えていたら、お前だって同じことをする」

　ロキは思慮深い目でソーをじっと見た。その表情は意外なほど重い。「そんなにひどい経験だったのか？」

　ソーは手を伸ばしてロキを胸に抱きしめたくなった。ぎゅっと抱いて二度と手放したくない。

　そうするかわりにソーは言った。「お前の血が飛び散るのを見るのも、それを助けることができない自分も、もう嫌になったんだ」息苦しくなっていったん口をつぐむ。「お前に目の前で死なれたら・・・俺は、自分でも何をしてしまうかわからない」

　ロキはソーの真摯な言葉に不意をつかれたようだったが、ソーがその瞳に何かを読み取る前に顔を背けてしまった。弟が湿った森の地面に視線を落とす様子を、ソーは臆することなくじっと見つめた。ロキはまるで寒さから身を守るように腕を胸の前で交差させていた。

「それで、もしうまく行かなかったら？」ロキはしばらくして、下を見たまま言った。「兄上の気が狂っていないとして、今日の出来事がもう一度繰り返されたとしたら。どうする？」

　そんなことは考えたくなかった。オーディンのところに戻って、ロキが逃げるのを助けました、と告白する方がまだましなような気がした。一日の最後がどんな風に終わるのを知っていれば、それを繰り返す方がよっぼど残酷なことがわかる。ここまで遠く離れてもあの惨事を避けられないのなら、もうこれ以上できることはなさそうだった。しかし、血まみれになって驚くロキの顔はもう、二度と見たくない。

「今まで通りのことをするしかない」ソーは答えた。「この繰り返しを止める方法を探し続ける」

「兄上には想像力ってものがないな」ロキは頭を振りながら、大げさにがっかりしてみせた。

「ではどうしろと言うんだ」苛立ちを隠そうともせず、ソーは言い返した。手の下には苔の濡れた感触があり、ロキはまだソーから目をそらしたまま、手の届かない位置に座っている。ソーはため息をついた。

「私が決めることじゃない」ロキは微笑を浮かべた。「いい機会だと思えばいいんじゃないか。報復も気にせず何でもやりたいことができる。また同じ一日が始まれば何もかも白紙に戻るんだから。何度でもね。解決策が見つからないかぎり」

　ソーは表情を曇らせて首を振った。「悪ふざけなどに興味はない」

「やっぱり、本当に想像力がないな」ロキは腕組みをほどき、倒れた木の幹の苔むした表面に手のひらで触れた。一瞬黙り、それからソーの方をまっすぐ見て言った。

「なんの報いも受けないとしたら、何をする？悪ふざけなんて子供のすることだ。私が聞いているのは秘密についてだよ。秘めた願望はないのか？望まない結果を引き起こすのが怖くて満たせずにいる欲望みたいなものは？」

　ソーは答えなかった。ロキが満足するような答えは返せないし、彼の質問がどんなに深くソーを切りつけたか、打ち明けることもできなかった。

　アスガルドはそろそろ日没の時刻だが、アルフヘイムはまだ真昼だった。樹木に囲まれた暗い密林の中では、空の明るさを知ることも難しかったが。

　遠い距離は、結局なんの解決にもならなかった。今回は苔に覆われた大地の下から振動が始まり、それはすぐに森林そのものを揺るがすうねりに変わった。密接して生えていた樹々は倒れてもしばらくはお互いにもたれあい、絡み合いながら傾いていったが、やがて悲鳴のような轟音とともにすべてが粉々になった。樹皮が砕け、枝が裂けて、針のような破片が一面に降りそそぐ。重い大地が波打ち、二人を生きたまま埋めようとした。

　ソーはロキに手を伸ばしたが、暗すぎて探すこともできない。闇と混沌に弟の姿が紛れていった。太く鋭い木の枝がソーの腕に突き刺さり、そして ─

————————

　朝の光がソーの顔を照らし、不快なほど眩しかったが、ほんの一瞬前までの痛みに比べれば何でもなかった。ソーはゆっくりと起き上がり、片手で顔をこする。虚しさに負けそうになる心を必死で奮い立たせた。

　ベッドから出る気になるまでしばらくかかった。一時間、あるいはそれ以上経っていたかもしれないが、部屋の外では小姓が忍耐強く待っていた。

　二人は、今回は逃げなかった。兄の頭がおかしくなったわけではないことを確認した後、ロキは、逃げるかわりに書庫に行きたいと言い、ソーは喜んでその望みを聞き入れた。

　警戒する衛兵たちから十分距離ができたところで、ロキは顔の前に手をかざして何か魔法をかけた。変装でもするのかと思ったソーは顔を覗き込んだが、ロキは変わっていなかった。

「何をしたんだ？」

　ロキは苛立った目でソーを見て、まるで彼が後からついて来ようが来まいがどうでもいいとでもいうように、回廊に沿って急ぎ足で歩きはじめた。

「姿を消す単純な魔法だ」

「だが俺にはまだ見えるぞ」

「当たり前だ」ロキはもう一度つまらなそうな目でソーを見た。「私の姿が見えなくなったら、兄上は慌てふためいて警笛でも鳴らすだろう」

　ソーは反論できなかった。ロキの言う通りだ。それ以上何も言わず、書庫に続く広く長い回廊を、ロキの後に続いて歩いた。またすぐに会話を続けたくなった。弟と話していると不安が紛れる。しかし、回廊では他の人々、召使、兵士、王宮の衛兵たちが二人とすれ違う。ソーが何もない空間と会話をしていたら不審に思われるだろう。下手に注目を集めるようなことは避け、ロキが調べ物をする時間をしっかり確保したほうがよさそうだった。

　書庫に着いてしまうと、ソーが役立つようなことはほとんど何もなかった。もちろんソーにも書物を読む能力は十分あったが、言語は得意分野ではなかった。広大なアスガルドの書庫の、膨大な数の書物の中から何かを見つけ出す方法を学んだことはなかったし、司書に助けを求めるのも苦手だった。ロキが探す書物を運んできて時間を節約してやりたかったが、ソーにできるのは、二人が身を隠している薄暗い一角にただ座り、弟の作業を見守ることだけだった。

　ロキを見つめるのは危険な行為だった。少なくとも賢い選択ではなかった。ロキを眺めているうちに、ソーの想いは、アルフヘイムの深い森でロキが口にした問いへと戻っていった。

　願望を隠したことはあるか？報いを恐れて満たせなかった欲望は？  
　もちろん、あった。生身の体を持つ男であれば、誰でもそんな願望の一つや二つはあるものだ。ソーは大抵の者より秘密は少なかった。もともと自分の欲しいものには迷わず手を伸ばす性分だ。戦利品が欲しければ戦って手に入れる。負けることはまずなかった。女が欲しければ、誘って抱く。少なくとも後悔のないように、王子としての品位を傷つけない範囲で口説いてきた。狩の危険なスリルを求めるときは、楽しむ場所を知っていたし、いつでも同行してくれる友がいた。

　たった１つだけ、誰にも言ったことのない秘密、あるいは満たされない飢えがあった。

「せめて何か、私以外のものを見るふりをしたらどうだ」ロキに声をかけられて、ソーは没頭していた考えから現実に引き戻された。

「気が散るか？」ソーは聞きながら、ロキが本に視線を落としていて、自分の頰が赤くなっているのに気づいていないことを祈った。

「全然」ロキは馬鹿らしいと言いたげに笑った。「でも人をじっと見るのは失礼だよ」

　ソーはいったん目をそらし、数分もしないうちにまたロキを見つめていた。ロキはもう非難しなかったが、ソーの視線には気づいているに違いなかった。ロキを見つめ、その仕草を目で追い、鋭い刃のように切り込んでくる彼の質問について考えまいとする。この秘密を一生かけて押し殺そうとしてきた。魂の暗い裂け目から手を伸ばしてくる願望。たった今も、心の表面に浮きあがろうとするそれを抑え込もうとしていた。この感情は危険だ。間違っている。衝動はソーの内側でねじれて胸の痛みとなり、その表情は暗く陰った。

　でも、ロキは目の前に座っている。ソーが発音することも、ましてや理解することもできない難解な文字で書かれた本を、その明晰な頭脳で読み解きながら。ロキがそこにいる、美しい姿で心を誘うロキが、手を伸ばせば触れるほど近くに。

　そこに座っている ─ ソーが決して追求できなかった、たったひとつの欲望の対象。　

　ソーには鮮やかな瞬間の記憶があった。二人が今より若く、成人するかしないかの年齢だったころ。格闘技の訓練中、ロキがまだ戦術に魔法を仕込むようになる前、ひとまわり体格の大きかったソーが、笑ってしまうほど簡単にロキを倒して、草の上に抑え込むことができたころ。

　ソーは覚えている。初めて、そのままロキを離したくないと思った瞬間のことを。

　その日、ロキはソーの瞳に何かを見たはずだった。それが何であるのか、ソー自身にさえわからないままだったけれども。ソーがロキを組み伏せ、ロキは知的な瞳でまっすぐソーを見あげ、二人の間には恐ろしいほどの静けさがあった。ソーは両手の下にロキのほっそりした体を感じた。指でつかんだロキの手首からは、小鳥のように速い脈拍が伝わってきた。そしてその瞬間が来た。ソーがあともう少しで、信じられないことをしそうになった瞬間。息を切らすロキの唇がうっすらと開いていて、ソーはそれを味わいたい、と思った。

　そうするかわりに、ソーは立ち上がった。埃をはらい、ロキを片手で引っ張り起こし、それから、不自然な大声で笑った。気まずさを覆い隠すように。

　なぜソーがしばらく動かなかったのか、ロキが聞くことはなかった。そしてソーはそれからの日々をずっと、危険な領域に心が再び迷い込んでしまわないよう、細心の注意を払って過ごしてきた。

　書庫にいた数時間では、ロキは解決法を見つけることができなかった。振動の不協和音が近づいて来たとき、二人の上に粉々に割れて落ちてきたのは、今回は書物、本棚、そしてステンドグラスだった。

　何日かが過ぎた ─ つまり、同じ一日が何度か繰り返された。苛立ち、待つだけの時間、大惨事の苦痛な繰り返し。ソーは自分の体がまったく疲労していないことを不思議に思った。この永遠のサイクルが始まってから、一度も眠っていない。

　飽き飽きしながらも必要に迫られて、ソーは同じ行動を何度も辿った。オーディンのところに行く。フリッガに訴える。何が起こっているのかを告げる。助けを求めて懇願する。たとえ両親がソーを信じてくれたときでも、彼らにできることは何もなかった。

　ロキに会いに行くことの方が多かった。意味のないことにも思えたし、日が昇るたびに彼を説得し直すのは疲れたが、この複雑に絡まった時間の結び目がいつかほどけるという希望をソーに与えるのはロキだった。弟の頭の良さをソーは知っていた。彼の魔力の強さも。どこかに解決方法があるのならば、それを見つけるのはロキだと思っていた。

　あるいは、ただ単に、同じ日を何度も過ごすうち、ロキから離れがたくなっていったということかもしれない。

　ロキの言葉はソーの心にひっそりと入り込み、そこにしっかりと根を下ろした（秘めた願望はないのか？）。ロキの質問は、ソーが抑え続けてきた、許されない行為への飢えを目覚めさせた（報いを恐れて満たせない欲望は？）。そして世界が血と破壊で終わる毎日を繰り返すうち、ソーの生来の善良さは少しずつ侵食され、ほとんど何も残されないところまで来てしまっていた。

　ソーの意志の力が最後に折れたのは、アスガルドの書庫ではなく、金色の水で満たされた薄暗い洞窟の中だった。二人はノルンヘイムにいた。この国には知識が蓄積されている、とロキは言った。ロキの細い指が黄金の波紋をなぞり、その体は岩の縁に押しつけられて一本の線のようにピンと張っていた。ロキは指先に神経を集中していて、無造作にかきあげられた髪が、片頬にささやくように落ちかかっていた。

　ロキは美しかった。そして、何時間もそうやって揺れる液体に集中するロキを見ているうちに、ソーは何か危険なものが ─ 追いつめられた野生動物のような何かが ─ 彼の内側で、不意に放たれるのを感じた。

　ソーは、ロキがさっと頭をあげるまで、自分が音を立てていることに気がつかなかった。ソーの視線の暗さに驚き、ロキが目を見開く。そのとき初めて、耳の中で響く音が自分の鋭い唸り声であることに気づき、ソーは黙った。しかし体はすでに動いていた。手は飢えたようにロキに伸び、その体を金色の水面から引っ張り上げていた。

　洞窟の壁は尖って痛そうだったが、ソーはかまわずそこにロキを強く押しつけた。顔を近づけるとロキは鋭く息を吸って抗議の叫びをあげ、その声はソーの唇に覆われてくぐもった。ソーはロキの柔らかい髪に指をからめ、両手で顔をしっかりと押さえて、思う存分弟の唇を貪った。

　唇を割って入ってくる舌の勢いに、ロキは抵抗しなかった。押しのけようともせず、ただ両手をソーの胸にあてていた。まるで、何かを深く迷っているかのように。

　長い時間の後、やっとソーは力を抜いた。弟の目を見ることができない。キスを終えても唇は触れたまま、昂ぶった気持ちはいつまでも鎮まらなかった。

　目を開ける気になるまでしばらくかかった。そしてやっと開いたソーの目に、ショックと混乱で青ざめた弟の顔が見えた。

「何だったんだ、今のは、ソー」

　手を離すべきだとわかっていても、ソーは触れずにいられなかった。指を弟の髪にすべらせ、首筋に手をあて、荒い岩肌へ押しつける。

「一度も、疑わなかったのか？」ソーの視線はロキの唇に落ちる。

「一度だけ」ロキはささやくように答えた。声が動揺で震えている。いつもの皮肉な微笑みは消えていた。「一度だけ、ずっと昔。考えたことがあった・・・、もしかして、と思ったことが。でも兄上は私に何もしなかったから・・・気のせいだったと思うことにした」

　もう一度ロキに口づけたくて唇がうずくほどだったが、ソーはなんとか理性を働かせて弟の目を見た。不安げに考え込む瞳がそこにある。かすかな怯えの色も。弟が怖がっているのに、罪悪感で引き下がる気にはならない。それほど、この同じ一日の永遠の繰り返しはソーを疲れさせ、心を擦り切れさせていた。

「でも、どうして」ロキの声が少し強くなる。「人を欺くのは兄上が一番苦手なことのはずだ。秘密なんて似合わない」

「俺の秘密は一つだけだ」その秘密をロキに知られてしまったのだが、それも今はどうでもいいことだった。もうすぐ一日が終わり、同じ日がもう一度くりかえされる頃、ロキはこのことを覚えていないのだから。ソーはまたあの救いのないループに閉じ込められ、この出来事も一切起こらなかったことになるのだから。

　と言っても、ソーにとっては実際に起きたことだった。この瞬間そのものはもう取り返しがつかない。弟とのキスを知った今は、それをもっと味わいたいと思ってしまう。たとえこの永遠の繰り返しを引き起こしている謎を解き明かすことができたとしても、ロキの唇の味の記憶からは、二度と自由になれない。

「弟よ、どうか」ソーは目を閉じて、額をロキに押し付ける。「お前の心をどうしても知りたい。今まで一度でも、ほんの少しでも ─ 」

　ソーはその問いを終わらせることができなかった。行動するのが遅すぎた。避けようのない破壊の力が二人に迫ってくる。凶暴で容赦のない地のうねり。洞窟は崩壊し、暗闇の中で二人を押しつぶそうとする。しかし一気に命を奪うのではなく、インクを流したような暗闇の中で、ソーはロキの苦しげな呼吸を聞いた ─ 

第四章

　朝の光が目を刺す。ソーはこめかみを指で押して咆哮した。激しい昂りを無理やり押さえ込まれた苛立ちに、言葉もなくただ怒りの叫びをあげる。

　部屋の外に小姓はいない。恐れをなして逃げた彼が落としたのか、フリッガからの伝言は床の上、壁の近くに落ちている。ソーはそれを拾いもしなかった。今すぐしなければならない、もっと大事なことがあった。

　ソーは王宮を勢いよく通り抜けていく。同じ日が二度目に繰り返された朝、ロキが怪我をしていないか心配で、彼のもとに駆けつけたときよりも速く。あっというまに牢に着き、背後で重い扉を叩きつけるようにして閉める。

　その音と同時にロキは目を開いて、ソーが近づくころには立ち上がっていた。

「どんなひどい災難を知らせに来たんだ」ソーの目に閃光のような輝きを見ながら、ロキは聞いた。

　ソーは答えない。説明する言葉はない、許可を求める声もない。今、ソーの全身を巡るのは激しい飢えだけだった。ロキに手を伸ばす。弟の目にいくつもの疑問が浮かぶのにもかまわず、ソーはその体に腕をまわすと胸にきつく抱きしめた。

　最初と違い、ロキはキスに抵抗した。

「ソー！」ロキは怒り、体をねじろうとする。「何をするんだ、気が狂ったのか」

「黙れ」ソーは低い声で言い、説得するように熱い唇をロキの喉に何度も押し付けた。「お前を抱く。抵抗するな」ロキの脈拍が極限状態のように速くなるのが、ソーの舌に伝わってくる。ロキに胸を押し返されても、ソーは彼を逃すことなく強く抱きしめなおした。弟の大きく見開かれた目をじっと見てから、もう一度唇を重ねようとする。

「本当に気が狂ったな」ロキはソーをにらみつけた。ソーは腕に力を入れ、ロキは掠れた笑い声をあげる。「こんなふうに？ここで？床の上で、動物のように私を抱くのか」

　ロキの言葉は、ソーの血の中でくすぶる火を一気に煽った。ソーは低く唸り、ロキの頭を片手で髪ごと乱暴につかんだ。痛みに叫ぶロキの声が一瞬胸を刺すが、体の奥から湧きあがる、弟を自分のものにしたいという衝動のほうがはるかに強い。ソーの腕の中で、ロキは熱い誘惑そのものだった。どうなっても構わない。何もかも現実ではないのだから。何ひとつ後に残るものはない。これを手に入れることはできる、ロキを今抱くことはできる、けれど、ずっと自分のそばに留めることはできない。数時間もすれば、ソーは何もかもを失う。20回目？100回目？もう数えていなかった。何か、手に触れられるものにしがみついていたかった。たとえそれが希望のない幻だったとしても。

　ロキはもう一度ソーの腕から逃れようとした。しかし、ソーは強く執拗な腕で弟を乱暴に押し倒し、易々と床に組み伏せた。

　こんなふうに。ソーはロキを抱く ─ 力ずくで手に入れる ─ この冷たい床の上で。それで獣と呼ばれようと、ソーは構わなかった。

　ロキの衣服にも何の配慮もしなかった。革、布、金属、次々と遠慮なく裂いては横に放った。弟の白い素肌があらわになる。ロキはソーの手の下で激しく抵抗した。渾身の力で暴れ、強引にキスをするソーの唇を噛み、血の味がソーの口に流れ込んだ。

「私が服従するとでも思うのか」ロキはソーの下で息を弾ませて叫ぶ。ソーの指は弟の体を這い、その言葉とは裏腹に興奮で硬くなったペニスを探りあて、ロキは体を弓のようにしならせた。

「いや、思わない」ソーはロキの喉、顎のすぐ下の敏感な肌を噛んだ。皮膚を破らないように気をつけながら、けれどロキが痛みに叫ぶくらいには強く。「だが、降伏するだろうとは思っている」言葉のあやかもしれない、けれど決定的な違いだった。こういう状況でも他の場合でも、ロキが自分からソーに服従することは決してないだろう。でも敗れて屈することなら、当然ありえる。ソーが力ずくで奪うものを、ロキはいくらでも明け渡すしかなかった。二人は常に小競り合いをしていたけれど、この行為はその延長ではない。

　それでもロキは怒りの声をあげてソーを叩き、蹴り、ソーはさらにきつくロキを押さえつけた。

　ロキを逃さないようにしながら服を脱ぐのは難しかった。片手で鎧を外そうとして、ソーは留め金を一つ壊してしまった。マントはねじれたまま背後に落ちた。ブーツや薄い上衣を脱ぐ手間は省いた。待ちきれなかった ─ 早くロキを抱きたくて何もかも焦れったかった ─ 脚衣の紐を苦労してほどいた後、片手で自分のペニスをつかみ、ロキの両腿の間で膝をついた。

　もう一度ロキにキスをして、くぐもった呪いの言葉をその舌からすくい取る。血が滾るような欲望に身を任せて、ソーは一気にロキの中に自身を押し入れた。ロキは口を塞がれたまま叫び声をあげ、ソーの耳にはそれが苦痛の訴えにも、快楽の呻きのようにも聞こえた。

　ロキの昂まりの硬さを二人の体の間で感じながら、ソーはもう動き始めていた。

　容赦なく突きあげ、奥まで貫いていく。ソーはロキを胸に抱きしめ、滑らかな肌に唇を押しつけて低く呻いた。ロキは両手でソーにしがみつき、突かれるたびに声をあげ、息を切らして喘いでいた。

　ロキは荒い息づかいの合間に皮肉と抗議の言葉を叫び続け、ソーの手の下で身をよじった。ソーが指をロキの腰に食い込ませると、体を弓なりにして床から背中を浮かせた。

「どっちが ─ ああっ！」ロキは喘ぎ、頭を後ろにのけぞらせて、美しい首筋を露わにした。ソーはすかさず食いつき、二つ目の痕を一つ目のすぐ下につけた。「どっちが、怪物だっ」ロキはひときわ激しく突きあげられて呻きながらも言葉を投げつけた。

　ロキの言葉には切りつけるような真実があったが、ソーは今、そんなことに構っていられなかった。ロキが腕の中にいる ─ ソーの体の下に ─ ずっと求めていたこの弟の体温以外のことは、何も考えられない。ロキ、何度も深々とソーに貫かれて、震えながら足を開いているロキ。

「自分の弟を！」ロキは軽蔑を露わにして叫んだ（普段はことあるごとに血が繋がっていないことを強調し、兄弟ではないと主張するのに）。「父上はなんと言うだろうね ─ ああっ ─ こんなことを、こんなことを知ったら」

「ロキ、」ソーには弟の名前以外の言葉を口にする余裕すらなかった。

　ロキはただ笑った。 激しく喘ぎ、息を切らし、それでもロキは憎しみと嘲りをこめて、震える笑い声をあげ続けた。

　ロキを黙らせる方法なら何百通りでも思いついた。力ずくで痛めつける方法も。しかしソーは弟を傷つけたくなかった。もう遅いのだが ─ 今この瞬間、許されない暴行の罪を犯している ─ 最初からロキを傷つけたいとは思っていなかった。

　ソーはロキのペニスに手を巻きつけ、痛みのかわりに快楽を与えて黙らせた。

——————

　体を離したとき、ロキに突き飛ばされることをソーは覚悟していた。

　しかしロキには抵抗する力も残っていないようだった。事後の静けさの中、ソーが隣に寄り添って横になっても、ロキは動かなかった。ソーはロキの下腹に手を置いた。汗ばんでしっとりとした肌を、不規則な形をなぞるように親指でそっと撫でる。その仕草には優しさと、理性が戻ると同時に押し寄せてきた激しい罪悪感を示すものがあった。

　ソーは謝らなかった。そこまで偽善者ではない。

　ロキの呼吸がゆっくりと規則的になり、ソーの息づかいも落ち着くと、二人の間の静けさはほとんど安らかでさえあった。ソーは額をロキのこめかみに押し付けて目を閉じた。

「本気で言ったんじゃない」ロキはつぶやいた。ソーはまばたきをして顔をあげ、弟の顔を見た。じっと見つめるロキの表情に怒りはなく、ソーは不思議に思った。ロキは激怒してもおかしくない。思い切り非難して残酷に傷つける言葉を投げつけてもいいはずなのに、そのかわりに、ほとんど憐れむような優しい目でソーを見ていた。

「どの言葉を？」ソーは聞いた。ロキはあらゆる軽蔑や皮肉を口にしたし、どれも言われても仕方のない言葉ばかりだった。

「兄上は怪物じゃない、ただ馬鹿なだけだ」

「ロキ」ソーは弟をたしなめるようにささやいた。しかしロキがふと表情を消し、腕の中で体を固くするのを感じて、対応を間違えたことに気づいた。

　今度もソーは謝らない。言葉の虚しさはとっくに思い知らされていた。

「こうなることを予感するべきだったな」ロキはしばらくの沈黙の後に言った。体から少しずつ力を抜きながら、ロキは視線を天井に向け、何もない暗闇をじっと見つめる。「兄上を知り尽くしているはずの私が・・・今さら驚かされるとは思っていなかった」

「ひどい驚かせ方をしたな」

「そうだね」ロキはごくりと喉を動かし、ソーはその動きを物欲しげな目で追った。自分の唇がその白い肌につけた痕に視線を這わせながら。

「でも私は隙を見せるべきじゃなかった」ロキは続けた。「あんな風にずっと見られていたら・・・あの視線で気がつくべきだった。兄上が女をあんな目で見ているのを何度も見たことがあったのに」

「そんなにわかりやすかったか？」

　ロキは鼻で笑って言った。「わかりやすいどころじゃなかったよ。あんなに熱い視線で見つめて、書庫が火事になるんじゃないかと心配なくらいだった」

　罪悪感はまだソーの胸で脈打っていた。締めつけられるような息苦しさはあるが、以前ほど激しくはないかもしれない。ロキの言葉がその鋭い刃先を少し和らげてくれた。許しと呼べるほど本心を偽った言葉ではないが、その口調と寄り添う体の親密さに慰めを感じることができた。抱きしめても抗わない態度には優しさがあった。

　ソーは眠気を感じた。幸福感に満ちていたわけではなかった。幸せと呼ぶには複雑すぎる、たくさんの矛盾した感情が胸の中にあった。しかし満足したのは確かだった。ロキの隣をすぐに離れたくなかった。今は休みたい。今だけは。眠っても良かった ─ あまりにも長いこと続いた不眠の日々の後で。この先にいくらでも同じ日が待っているのだから、一日くらい休んだって大した違いはないだろう。同じ一日の永遠の繰り返し、ロキが解決方法を探して、同じようにじっと集中する姿を見つめ続ける日々 ─ 

　そのとき、何かがおかしいことに気づいてソーはさっと顔をあげた。胸に冷たいものが広がっていく。

　書庫で、ソーの視線に文句を言ったロキ。金色に光る洞窟で、驚いた目でソーを見つめるロキ。答を求めて考えこむ、美しくて魅惑的なロキ。

　しかし、ロキの方はソーを一度も見ていないはずだ。ソーがこんなふうにロキを見つめるようになったのは、この呪われたループが始まってからのことだ。それまでは、ソーは人目のない場所ですら、ロキに対してそんな感情は持たないように気をつけていた。ましてや弟を抱きたいという思いで飢えたように見つめることなど、絶対にしなかったはずだ。

　ソーは、ロキがたった今言ったことを必死で思い出そうとした。ロキは正確に何と言ったのだったか。その言葉は頰を打つような衝撃とともに蘇った。

 

　『あんなに熱い視線で見つめて、書庫が火事になるんじゃないかと心配なくらいだった』

 

「なんだ？」ソーが急に真剣な顔になったのに気づいて、ロキが聞いた。目には不安の色が浮かんでいるが、その後ろには何か計算されたものがある。何か冷静に考え抜かれたものが。

「今、なぜ書庫と言った？」ソーの声は警告を匂わせて低く響く。「もう何年も二人で書庫に行ったことなどないだろう」いや、行ったのだ。行ったが、ロキは覚えていないはずだ。この終わりのない一日の繰り返しを経験しているのは自分一人なのだから。

　違うのか？  
　ロキの目がわずかに見開かれる。一秒にも満たないその動きで、ソーは知りたかった以上のことを悟った。

「それは勘違いだよ」ロキはさっと表情を取り繕って言った。「ほら、戴冠式のちょっと前に二人で・・・」

「もういい」ソーは怒鳴った。有無を言わせない素早さでロキの両手を捕え、頭の上で床に押さえつけて、無理やり視線を合わせた。「これ以上嘘はつくな、本当のことを言え」　

　ロキは冷たい表情を取り戻し、ソーを拒絶するように目を細めた。

「今の兄上は、私に何か要求するような立場にはいないと思うけどな」

　刺と非難に満ちたロキの声に、ソーはたじろいだ。ロキの言うとおりだった。弟の体を好きなように奪うという行為のあとで、ソーに何かを求める資格はなかった。

　しかしロキは今、この行き詰まった状況を根本からくつがえすことを言ったのだ。前提条件が変わった。そのためにソーは受けずに済むと思っていた報いを喉元に押し付けられる結果になったのだが、重要なことはそれだけではなかった。ロキがすべてを覚えているなら ─ ソーだけではなく ─ 何もかもが変わる。絶望に可能性が生まれる。このループから脱出する方法が見つかるかもしれない。

　ソーはロキを脅すことを考えた。同じ一日が何度繰り返されようと、この牢にロキを閉じ込めておく。魔法も使えず何週間も独房で過ごせば、ロキも少しは従順になるだろう。

　しかし従順にさせるために、どれだけの犠牲をはらうのか。ソーはこの一日の終わりを何度も見てきた。毎回、同じことが起こる。ロキをこの牢に閉じ込めることはできても、その一日がどんなに悲惨に終わるかを知りながら一人きりにすることには、とても耐えられそうになかった。

「ロキ、頼む」ソーはしばらくして言った。ロキの手首を掴む力を緩めるが、手は離さない。「二人で協力しよう。俺を信じてくれ」今の状況ではあざ笑われても仕方のない言葉だが、同時に痛切な願いでもあった。二人はお互いを必要としている。別々に行動して答えが見つかるのなら、今頃とっくに解決方法にたどり着いていただろう。

　ロキは反抗的に顎を上げていた。ソーはこんな状況でも二人は争うことになるのだろうかと考えた。そうだとしたら、それはソーにはどう戦って良いのかさえわからない、ましてや勝つことは不可能な争いだ。

　しかし、一瞬の沈黙のあと、ロキの顔にまた違った種類の影が降りた。疲れと諦めの色。

「わかったよ。でも先に手を離せ。この会話を裸で、床に寝かされたままするつもりはない」  
第五章

　ソーの甲冑はあちこちに散らばっていたが、手の届く場所にマントが落ちていた。ロキの体をマントでくるんで両端を肩から垂らすと、真紅に覆われて肌の白さが際立った。

　ソーも外に出られる程度に服装をととのえ、ロキの横に膝をついた。

「最初から気づいていたんだな？」説明を待ちきれずにソーは聞いた。ロキは不機嫌な顔でソーを見たが、仕方なくうなずいた。

「気づいていたよ。私の魔力を封じるための拘束魔術は、途中で無理やり中断された。あの瓦礫と悲鳴の大騒ぎのあと、気づいたらここに戻っていた。そこに兄上が来て、私には答えられない質問を次々してきた」

「なぜ俺を騙したんだ？それを最初から言えば良かったじゃないか？」

　ロキはいったん心を閉ざすように無表情になって黙り込んだが、やがて答えた。

「私がやったことだと思われるのが嫌だったんだ。どうせ信じてもらえないと思った。兄上が自分で考えた末に私のところに助けを求めてきた方がうまくいく。それなら疑われることなく、同じだけのことができる」

　ロキの理屈はどこかねじれていて暗いものがある。情報はいつでもロキの切り札だった。秘密を明かしたほうが有利になるまでは、ソーには何も知らせないのが常だった。

「じゃあアルフヘイムではなぜあんな話をしたんだ？報いを恐れずになんでもできるという話を。なぜ俺に考え込ませるようなことをわざわざ言うんだ」

　ロキはふん、と笑って、ソーを見下すような目で見た。そんな質問をするソーに心底がっかりしたというように細めた目を光らせる。ソーのマントを両手で胸元にかき合わせ、そんな無防備な姿にもかかわらず高飛車な表情をしてみせた。

「何か秘密があるなら聞き出してやろうと思っただけだ。大して期待はしてなかったけど」ロキは目をそらし、二人から一番離れた壁に映る影の揺らめきに視線を向けた。「兄上の唯一の秘密が私に関することで、それが生々しい欲望だったとは、想像もしなかったよ」欲望、と言う前に少し間をおいて、ロキは言葉に皮肉と非難をこめた。

「知っていても同じ質問をしたか？」

　ロキは鋭い眼差しでしばらく考えてから答えた。「したと思うよ」頭をわずかに横に傾け、少し間をおいて聞く。「それが聞きたかった答えか？それで自分のしたことが許されるとでも？」

「いや」気まずさと不安で胸が苦しくなる。「何も変わらない。ただ、知りたいんだ・・・」そう言いかけて、続きをソーはどうしても口にすることができなかった。恥、恐れ、あるいはその両方なのか、複雑な感情が言葉を閉じ込めてしまう。何も言わないことにしてソーは黙った。

　しかし、ロキは鋭くソーを見つめ、残酷に心を見抜いた。

「私が同じ気持ちなのかを知りたいんだな？とっくに手遅れになのに？もし先に聞かれていたら、私が喜んで受け入れたかもしれないなどと、今さら考えているのか？」

　ソーは弟と目を合わせることができなかった。ロキの突き放すような口調が、ソーの胸を鋭く刺した。

「答えないよ」ロキは言った。「一人でずっと考え続ければいい」

　ソーは無言で首を横に振った。

—————————

　ソーがロキを連れて牢を出ると、衛兵たちはいぶかしげな表情で顔を見合わせた。ロキは素肌にソーのマントを巻きつけただけの姿で、真紅の布は彼の足元で優雅に揺れていた。

　今回だけは、オーディンの命令が変わったと衛兵に嘘をつく必要もなかった。ソーとロキは狭い通路を抜けて地下牢へ、その先の王宮へと進み、衛兵たちは不可解な顔のまま無言で二人を見送った。

　この苛立たしい繰り返しの日々が始まってから、ソーはロキの部屋に入っていなかった。それどころか、壊れたビフレストから弟が手を離して落ちていったとき以来、一度も足を踏み入れていなかった。

「何も触られた形跡がないな」かつて見慣れていた部屋の円柱、アーチ状の壁の装飾、高い天井などを観察しながら、ロキは心から驚いたように目を見張っていた。壁に沿って置かれた大きな机、その上にきちんと整頓された雑多な物たち、頑丈な書架、繊細な巻物を並べた棚。

「母上が入ることを全員に禁じた」

「兄上まで遠慮したのか？」ロキは信じていない様子だった。片方の眉をあげてソーを見る。

　ソーは答えなかった。あの頃、ロキの聖域に入ることを考えただけで、どんなに辛い気持ちになったか。とても言葉では言い表せなかった。弟は死んだと思っていた。空になったロキの部屋を自分の目で見るなど・・・ソーにはとても耐えられなかった。

　ロキが生きていることがわかり、状況を知らされてから行動を起こすまでの短い間さえ、ソーは弟の空間に侵入することなど考えもしなかった。

　ロキはふん、と小さく鼻を鳴らし、ソーはそれをどう解釈していいかわからなかった。不満、驚き、感謝？おそらくソーの弱さに対する苛立ちなのだろう。ロキは感傷を一切容認しなかった。

　マントがロキの体をすべり落ち、弟の素肌を見たい気持ちを抑えて、ソーは体の向きを変えた。意味もなく上を見上げ、天井を縁取った壁の装飾を眺める。背後ではロキが服を身につける音、柔らかい布の擦れる音や、留め具を扱う音が響いていた。

「魔法で簡単に着替えられるんじゃないのか？」ソーはもどかしげに言った。「ここはあの牢から十分離れているじゃないか」

「牢からはね」ロキは認めた。「でも、オーディンの集めた魔術師たちの意識からは逃れられない。誰からも見えないように結界を張ったし、ヘイムダルさえ今は私たちが見えないけど、私が魔法を使えば使うほど、不要な注意をひいてしまう可能性が高くなる」やっと衣ずれの音が止み、ソーが振り返ると、弟は緑と金の装束に着替えていた。ソーが引き裂いて牢の床に残してきた服よりも軽く、戦闘よりも身を隠すのにふさわしい、影にとけこむような薄い布地の装いだった。

　ロキの体の線にぴったりと沿った服に、ソーは思わず手を伸ばして触れたくなった。ロキの目にからかうような笑みが浮かび、ソーの欲望を完全に見通していることを伝えてくる。

「行こう、ソー。貴重な時間を無駄にしたくない」

　ソーはロキの後にしたがった。罪悪感と欲が混じり合い、一足ごとに胸を刺すのを感じながら。

 

—————————  
　しばらくの間 ─ 10回ほどの繰り返しの間 ─ ソーは、脱出する方法をロキがすぐに見つけるものと思い込んでいた。ロキがソーと同じように毎日を覚えているのなら、毎朝一から調査をやり直す必要はない。ソーが真実に気づく前から、ロキが毎日違う場所に彼をひきずっていっていたのも、今思えば当然のことだった。

　ロキはあらゆる情報源から知識を集めていた。絡まった魔術の複雑な結び目を解いて、ロキがこのループから二人が解放するのは、時間の問題のはずだった。

　毎日作業を進めるロキの隣で、ソーは自分をまるで役に立たないおまけのように感じていた。魔術の心得がないソーには、実用的な手助けが何ひとつできなかった。

　さらに問題なのは、ロキが調べ物をする様子を見つめる以外、時間をつぶす手段が何もないことだった。真実を知った今、弟のそばを離れることはできない。ロキはソーと同じように一日の終わりを迎える。そしてソーと同じように覚えている。ロキに一人で辛い経験をさせたくなかった。

　それに、背を向けられるほど、弟をまだ信頼できなかった。さすがのソーもそれくらいの警戒心を持つことは学んでいた。

「何か他のものを見つめるふりだけでもしてくれないか」アスガルドの書庫の小部屋で、あるときロキは苦情を言った。

「気が散ることはないと前に言ったじゃないか」ソーは投げやりな声で言い返した。見つめていないふりをするなど、ソーはとっくの昔に諦めていた。

「あれは、兄上がどういう目で私を見ているのか知る前のことだ」ロキは腕に抱えた大きな本から目も上げずに言った。「こうして私が調べ物をしている間にも、この机の上にいきなり押し倒されるかもしれないと思うとね。前より気が散るようになった」

　そんな嫌味を言われても、覚悟していたほどソーは傷つかなかった。代わりに興奮が体を駆け上がり、顔が熱くなった。記憶と願望が組み合わされ、たちまち生々しいロキの姿態が頭に浮かぶ。大きな本の上に伏せて激しく喘ぐロキ。細い指がつかむものを求めてページを破く ─ 後ろからソーに、ほとんど暴力的な激しさで突きあげられながら ─ 

「やめろ」視線は本に落としたまま、ロキがぴしゃりと言った。

「じゃあそういうことを言うな」ソーの声は熱でうわずり、興奮を隠すこともできなかった。ロキに触れたい。本心をすっかり知られている今、どうすれば欲望を隠せるのかさえわからなくなってしまった。

「俺の心を読んでいるのか？」ソーはふと不安になって聞いた。そうとは思えなかった。ロキがソーの心を読めるのだったら、突然襲われて驚くことはないはずだった。

　ロキは首を振り、呆れた顔でソーの目を見た。

「どうして心を読む必要があるんだ、全部顔に出ているのに」

　二人の間に沈黙が降りた。長く気まずい沈黙。やっとロキが顔をあげてくれたので、ソーは自分から先に目をそらすことができなかった。

「俺といるのが嫌になったか？」書庫の埃っぽい静けさの中でソーは聞いた。

「兄上といると退屈だ」ロキはつまらなそうに答え、書物に目を戻した。

—————————

　ロキに連れられて歩きまわるうちに、ソーはアスガルドだけではなく、九つの世界の書庫について少しずつ詳しくなっていった。必要な知識が隠れていそうな場所があれば、ロキはどこまでも探しにいき、ソーはその後をついていった。やがて本の題名の意味を解読できるようになり、以前は知らなかった言語を学んだりもした。ロキの指示に従って必要な資料を集めることもできるようになった。ソーがそこまで多くの新しい知識を吸収できるほど、二人は長い間ループに閉じ込められているのだった。

　手を伸ばせば届く場所にロキがいる日々が続き、弟に何もせずにいることが、ソーにとって少しずつ難しくなっていった。想像の中のロキの姿が日ごとに生々しくなり、触れてはいけないと思えば思うほど、触れたくてたまらない気持ちが強くなった。

　そして腹がたつことに、ロキはそんなソーの状態を完璧に把握していた。ただ普通に触れることさえ我慢しようとソーが必死な様子を見るたびに、ロキの目に面白がるような笑みが浮かんだ。

　普通に触れる、ということはもう、二人の間では不可能になっていた。ソーのしたことが、弟に触れることの意味を永遠に変えてしまった。

「立派な自制心だな、感心するよ」ロキはあるとき、堂々とソーをからかった。そう言いながらロキは、服の袖がソーのむき出しの腕をくすぐるほど近くを通って行った。通路は狭かったが、触れずに通ろうと思えば十分に可能なほどの幅はあった。

「あれを」黙り込んでいるソーに突然、ロキは言った。「あの資料。取ってくれないか」頭のすぐ上にある、薄い巻物を目で示して言う。ロキの両腕にはすでに何冊もの書物が抱えられていて、自分では手をのばせない状態だった。

　ソーは警戒しながら近づいた。ロキに対してというより、ただ少し彼に近づくだけで肌が熱くなる自分が心配なのだった。巻物を手に取ると、薄い紙がソーの指の下でささやくような音をたてた。

　ソーはロキが抱える本の束の上に巻物を乗せ、すぐにその場を離れた。ロキの目がふたたび、からかうようにきらりと光る。

「ありがとう」またソーのすぐ横をすり抜け、ロキは小部屋の反対側にあるベンチに向かった。今度は袖だけではなく、温かく滑らかなロキの体温が、意図的にソーの肌をかすめていった。

　ソーは鋭く息を吸って目を閉じた。両手をぎゅっと握りしめ、ロキの腕から巻物の束を叩き落として壁に押しつけたいという衝動と戦った。

—————————

　ロキは計算しつくした仕草や行動で、ソーを翻弄し続けた。ロキが近くに来るとソーは心が揺れ、その身のこなしのひとつひとつに意志の力を試された。あからさまな誘惑は決してしないものの、ロキは常にソーの手が届く場所に身を置き、ときには体が触れそうなほど近づいて、そのたびにソーは頭がふらつき、呼吸の仕方も忘れそうになった。

　二人の間の空気はぴんと張りつめ、いつ何が起こってもおかしくなかった。

　それでも六日間近く耐えてから、ソーはロキが抱えた重い本の束を床に叩き落とした。ロキは驚いた顔もしなかった。それ以上の反応をする隙も与えず、ソーはロキを大きな石柱の影に追いつめた。

　飢えを満たす獣のように、ソーはロキの口を貪った。両手で弟の顔をつかんで動けないようにしてから、力づくで口の奥まで舌を受け入れさせた。ロキの素肌に触れたい、この上品な装束を引き裂き、床から持ち上げて、両脚を自分の体で押し開きたい。石柱に押しつけて、このままこの場所でロキを抱きたかった。重力に逆らえない弟をソーは深々と貫くだろう、何度この同じ日が繰り返されようと、体の奥までソーのものになったことを、ロキが決して忘れないように。

　そのすべてを実行に移したいと狂おしいほど望みながら、ソーはキスを解き、ロキの首筋を噛み、吸い、いくつも自分の印をつけた。

「思ったより長く持ったな」ロキは息を切らせながら言った。

「黙れ」ソーは低い声で言い、噛む力を強める。ロキは手首をねじってソーの腕を逃れかけた。しかしソーの方が一瞬速く、力も強かった。乱暴にロキを捕まえ、円柱に叩きつけるように押し戻す。

「黙って欲しくないくせに」ロキはまだ荒く息をつきながら煽り続けた。「私の銀の舌にいつも助けられていたくせに」静かに笑い、それから低く挑戦的な声で続ける。「それとも、この舌を他の目的で試してみるか？」

　ロキの提案に、ソーは一瞬動きを止める。それまで一度も考えたことがなかった。想像したこともなかった。

　それなのに、ロキのせいで、急にそれしか考えられなくなった。

　ロキの口。滑らかな言葉がいくらでも流れだす危険な口。生来の才能と熟練とで見事に人を欺く彼の舌。ロキのたった一言が、新しい欲望と興奮でソーを震わせた。ロキを足元にひざまずかせたい、ロキの口にソーの硬く重いペニスをふくませたら、その賢い舌はどんな魔法のような動きを見せるのか、どうしても見てみたい。

　衝動があまりにも強烈にソーを襲い、そのせいで逆に冷静になることができた。ロキからさっと手を離し、よろめくようにしてゆっくりと後ずさる。

　ロキは探るようにソーの動きを追ったが、その目は何もかも見通していた。屈辱感でソーの顔は熱くなった。弟にこれほど簡単に操られてしまう。ソーの方はロキが何を求めているのか、さっぱりわからないというのに。その苛立ちで興奮はすぐ収まると思ったのに、実際には少し離れた場所まで移動してしばらく座り込み、気持ちが落ち着くまで長いこと待たなければならなかった。

　あまり遠くまで離れるわけにいかない。ロキを常に視界に入れておく必要があった。ロキが視界にいつもいることこそが、ソーにとっての悩みだったのだが。笑うこともできないジレンマに、ソーは救いようもなく囚われていた。

　それでも可能な限りの距離を二人の間に置き、苦戦しながらも時間をかけて、ソーは自分を抑えることに成功した。ある程度の冷静さを取り戻すころには、ロキは床に散らばった本を拾い上げて、調査を再開していた。

　ソーは注意深くゆっくりともとの場所に戻り、ロキから数フィートのところに腰をおろした。

—————————

「このままでは解決しない」ソーは断言した。数え切れないほどのサイクルが繰り返され、どれほど時間が過ぎたのかすっかりわからなくなっていた。

「貴重な意見をありがとう、兄上、ちなみに私も気がついていたよ」ロキの口調と表情は二人の苛立ちをそのまま代弁していた。ロキは磨かれた赤い石の床に座っている。床に描かれた渦巻き状のモザイクを覆い隠すように、彼の周囲に大量の紙の資料が散らばっていた。弟の肩越しに覗き込むと、今ではソーにも書かれた文字の一部を読むことができた。内容の概念はいまだにさっぱり理解できなかったが。ソーはロキの作業場所から離れて足を組んで座り、彼の肩が苛立ちに少しずつこわばっていく様子を見つめた。

　ソーは首を横にふり、希望を失いそうになる気持ちと必死で戦った。答えが何も見つからないことなどあり得ないはずだが、ロキがこれだけ苦戦しているのを見ていると確信が揺らいでくる。

「なぜなんだ、ロキ」弟の表情が険しくなるのを見つめる。「お前は誰よりも賢い。謎に取り組む時間はたっぷりあったはずだ。なぜ俺たちはいまだに閉じ込められたままなんだ？」

　ロキは言葉にならない苛立ちの声をあげ、勢いよく立ち上がった。周囲に散らばった書物、紙の束、巻物の上を踏みしめて、靴の下で古代の文書が軋んで破けるのにも構わずに資料の山を通り抜ける。ロキはソーがいるのとは反対側の、一番離れた塔の窓まで勢いよく歩いていき、遠い地平線に目を凝らした。彼の指は石の窓枠をきつくつかみ、その後ろ姿は全身で耐え難い苛立ちを訴えていた。

　攻撃的な気配をまとった弟に近づくことをためらい、ソーは彼と違ってゆっくりと立ち上がった。

「ロキ」声をかけながら、このときばかりは自分のたてる力強い足音に感謝する。こんなときに音もなく背後からしのびよったら、質問をたった一つしただけでも、ロキは間違いなく暴力的に反応するだろう。両手はしっかりと体の脇におろしたまま、ソーは注意深くロキに近づいた。

　ロキはソーと目を合わせず、もし弟の性格を熟知していなかったら、ソーは彼の背筋を固くしてるものが罪悪感だと思ったかもしれない。

「うまくいかないんだ」沈黙のあとロキは言った。窓枠から手を離して両脇におろす。「解決方法はどこかにあるはずなのに、どの魔術を試してもまったく効果がない」

「魔術？相殺魔術を試したのか？」ソーは驚いて聞いた。弟が魔術をかけていることに一度も気がつかなかった。

　ロキは肩越しにソーをにらんだ。気分を害したような口調で言う。

「そうだ、相殺魔術、中和魔術、呪いの魔術、私が扱える形態の魔術はすべて試したよ。まったくの当てずっぽうで試した魔術さえある」

「お前が魔法をかけているところなんて一度も見なかったぞ」

「花火みたいな派手な演出でもすると思っていたのか？私が扱う魔術はもっと繊細なものだ」

「でも効果がなかったんだな？」

「なかった」ロキは悔しそうに答えた。それから不意に不自然なほどの落ち着きを取り戻し、冷静さを装った。「今のところまだ効果はない」

「何か理由があるはずだ」ソーは必死で反論した。無力感と絶望を感じながら。

「もちろん理由はある」ロキは当然のことのように言った。「それも単純な理由がね。この状態を元に戻そうとしても絶対にうまくいかない。私自身の魔法がループに複雑に絡まっているから」

「どういう意味だ？」ソーは、ロキが視線を感じて振り向くのではないかと思うほど強く、弟の頭を後ろから見つめた。「この状態を引き起こした拘束魔術は、お前がかけたものじゃないだろう？」

「違う。でも、私は時間を逆行させる魔術を使ったんだ。それが拘束魔術をゆがめてしまった」

　胸に冷たい衝撃が広がり、ソーは思わず一歩前に踏み出した。また嘘だ。ロキの嘘、後から振り返れば当然な、しかし改めて呆然とさせられる嘘。

　弟を信じてはいけないと、やっと学んだと思っていたところだったのに。

「それをなぜ今言うんだ？」ロキがそのことを告白する理由がわからなかった。新しく知ったこの事実が、問題の解決に役立ちそうにも思えない。

「もし私たちが永遠に閉じ込められるなら、こんなことを隠していたって何の意味もないからだ」ロキはきゅっと肩をすくめた。「それにこの状況が本当に絶望的なら、兄上にも真実を知る権利がある」

　ソーはまた一歩前に進んでいたようで、気づくとロキのすぐ後ろに立っていた。体の正面に弟の体温が伝わってくる。いくつもの質問が思い浮かぶが、それを整然と言葉にすることができなかった。たとえできたとしても、ロキがすべて正直に答えるとは限らなかったが。

　しかし、ロキはいったん告白を始めたからには最後まで終わらせたかったようで、ソーが必死に聞き出そうとしていたことを自分から説明し始めた。

「私には具体的な計画はなかった、兄上がどう思おうと勝手だけど。とにかく、オーディンの思惑どおりに私の魔力を奪わせるなど、絶対に許せなかった」同意を求めるかのように、ロキはわずかに体をソーに近づけた。「気が動転していたんだと思う。私の魔力を封じる拘束魔術が始まったとき、とっさに反応してしまった。時間は安易に扱うべきものではないとわかっていたけど、とにかく過去に戻れればいいと思ったんだ。数日でも、数ヶ月でもいい、長さは関係ない。過去の出来事が変われば、ほんの少しでも変われば、もしかしたら私は・・・」

　ロキの声は小さくなって途中で途切れ、ソーは何か声をかけてやりたい気持ちをぐっとこらえた。ロキは短いため息をひとつつき、背後のソーにそっともたれかかった。ロキの背中が温かな線となってソーに触れる。ソーは腕を弟の体にまわして抱きしめたかったが、それが愚かな思いつきであることはわかっていた。そんなことをしたらロキはこの瞬間をまた諍いに変えてしまうだろう、そして今こうして二人が共有する、名前のつけられない不思議な感情は永遠に消えてしまう。

「魔術同士が相互作用を起こして破滅的な結果を生み出した」ロキは続けた。「時間を巻き戻そうとする私の逆行魔術が、先に始まっていた拘束魔術と絡み合って、ほどくのが不可能な、破壊的な塊になってしまったんだ」

「そして父上が意図したようにお前の魔力を封じるかわりに、お前自身が同じ一日の繰り返しに閉じ込められたということか」

「私と、兄上がね」ロキは疲れた表情でため息をついた。そして少しためらうように間をおいてから言った。「思ったよりちゃんと私の説明についてこれたようだな。兄上のために説明図を書いてあげようと思っていたのに」

　ソーは思わず笑ったが、その笑い声は低く、すぐに途切れた。

「お前はいつも俺を馬鹿にするが、俺だって教えられれば学ぶんだ」

「そうだな」ロキは何か考え込んでいるような口調で同意した。「学ぶ力があるようだ」

—————————

「このループから抜け出せたらその後どうするか、決めたのか？」もう何百回目かの繰り返しのある朝、ソーの後に続いて牢を出ながら、ロキは一度だけ聞いた。「私を逃がす気はあるか？」

　ソーは答えることができず、ロキもそれ以上何も聞かなかった。

第六章

　ロキは研究をいったん諦めて、わかりやすい魔法を試しはじめた。混沌と呪いの魔術、稲妻のような閃光を発する呪文、魔力を宿して不気味に輝くロキの瞳。ある魔術を試したときはロキの肌に毒々しい黒い血管が網目状に浮かび上がり、彼はソーの腕に倒れこんで痛みに呻いた。

　ロキはその魔術を二度と使わないと約束し、ソーは安心した。

　考えつくすべての魔術を試しても、ロキは何の変化も起こせなかった。一日が無為に過ぎ、やがて周辺が破壊され、二人の上に崩れ落ちて終わる。ソーは何度か自分は死んだと確信していた。ロキが腕の中で死んだこともあった気がするが、確認することは不可能だった。

「何か見落としていることがあるはずだ」牢の長い壁に沿って苛々と行ったり来たりしながら、ロキが悔しそうに叫んだ。ソーは毎朝牢にロキを迎えに来ていたが、この日、ロキはソーをどこにも連れて行こうとしなかった。

　ソーは何も言わなかった。役に立つ言葉を思いつかないときは黙っていた方がいいことをソーはすでに学んでいた。

「解けない謎はない。やり方はあるはずだ。何か見つかるはずだ」ロキは立ち止まる。すぐ近くに座っていたソーにも、弟の背筋をまっすぐに伸ばした姿から、震えるほどの苛立ちが伝わってきた。

　ソーは立ち上がった。ゆっくりとロキに近づき、しかし遠慮することも謝ることもなく、彼の腕をつかむ。

「答えはどこかにある」ソーは言った。「お前は必ずそれを見つけるよ」

　ロキは何も言わず、ただ苛立った声を出してソーの手を振り払った。そして背を向けると、ふたたび早足で歩きだした。

—————————

　重い無力感が二人を蝕みはじめた。手で触れられそうなほどはっきりとした緊張感が二人の間で高まっていった。ロキは六日間ソーにほとんど話しかけず、続く三日間は言葉もなくただため息をついたり、苛立った目で睨むだけになった。

　ソーは弟の気持ちをなだめてやりたかった。自分にできることがあるならいくらでも手を貸したかった。しかし、たとえロキがそれを受け入れたとしても、ソー自身にとって、二人の関係の中で穏やかな役割を担うことが日ごとに難しくなっていった。狭苦しい場所に閉じ込められている気分になり、次第に怒りが湧いてきて、毎日の終わりにロキが押しつぶされるのを見ることにも疲れ果てていた。

　結局、暴力は避けられないのかもしれなかった。

　二人とも戦いを求めていた。何ひとつ形に残らないこの世界で、ゆっくりと蓄積される苛立ちを発散する方法は他に何もなかった。ソーは弟に触れることを自分に禁じていたので、最初の一撃を振り下ろすのはロキの役割だった。

　ロキは牢では何もしなかった。牢で攻撃すれば明らかに彼が不利で、瞬時に負けてしまう。ロキはアスガルドから離れた場所に行きたいと言い、ソーは快諾した。ヴァナヘイム。細い樺の木がまばらに生える森、足元には苔と草、かさこそと喧しい音を立てる落ち葉。

「ハンマーを下に置け、オーディンソン」ロキは柔らかい声で告げた。

　ロキがなぜそう言うのかわからないまま ─ あるいはその意図が推測できたからこそ ─ ソーは従った。ロキが殴りかかってくると、それは何ヶ月かぶりに起こった自然な出来事のように感じられて、ソーは両手を拳に固めた。

　二人は武器を使わずに戦った。ソーの強さにもかかわらず、ロキの魔術は戦いを難しくした。ソーは何度もムジョルニアを呼ぼうと手をあげかけては、それが反則であることを自分に言い聞かせなければならなかった。血はほとんど流れなかった ─ これは拳と魔術の戦いだ ─ それでも、空で太陽がゆっくりと傾きはじめる頃には、二人の格闘で周囲の草が倒れ、一面に平らな円ができていた。

　最後にやっとソーがロキを地面に組み伏せたとき、アスガルドの日没時刻まであと三時間ほど残っていた。

　ロキはソーの下で息を弾ませていた。ソーの胸も荒い呼吸で大きく上下していた。ソーはいっとき勝利の嬉しさに酔い、次の瞬間なぜこんなことをしているかを思い出して、たちまち戻って来た無力感に打ちのめされた。それでも、ロキが自分の下にいた。服はところどころ破け、激しい格闘の後で頰が紅潮し、大きく見開いた目は輝いていた。ソーが片手で拘束しているロキの両手首がもがくように動き、もう片方の手の下では、喉が何かを飲み込むように動いた。ソーの指はロキの首をしっかりとつかんでいた。まるで何かの前兆のように。

　戦うことに熱中していて、ソーは、自分がどんなに他の目的で弟を組み伏せたかったかを忘れかけていた。

　ソーの手の下でロキは動かなかった。黙り込むロキの様子を見て、ソーは弟に心を読まれたことに気づいた。ロキは目を細めてソーを見つめていた。急激に昂まった興奮でソーの下半身は熱く疼き、ロキを抱きたいということ以外何も考えられなくなった。

「格闘で力を使い果たした私を、そんなひどい方法で利用するのか」攻撃的な弟の口調にも、ソーはたじろがなかった。

「ひどいやり方をするつもりはない」

　ロキはさらに強く睨みつけたが、ソーが彼の首から手を滑らせて顎に添えても、抵抗はしなかった。ソーは優しく触れながら顔を近づけ、弟に覆いかぶさり、手首をつかむ指に力を込めた。

「噛むなよ」と言ってから唇を重ねる。

　唇にそっと触れるだけの優しいキスから始めた。ロキが自分の警告に従ったことを確かめると、ソーはもう少し大胆になり、ロキの口をゆっくりと味わい、その舌を自分の舌でなぞった。もっと深い口づけを求めてもロキは抗わなかった。

　最後にロキの下唇を軽く噛んで、キスから解放した。弟の目に浮かぶ表情の意味を読みとろうとするが、暗い影に阻まれて見通すことができない。顎を鼻先でなぞるとロキは顔を背けた。逃れようとしているのか、美しい顎のラインを見せつけようとしているのか、あるいは（ロキのことだから）その両方なのかもしれない。ロキの首の誘惑に抗えず、唇と舌に伝わるかすかな震えを感じながら、ソーは弟の白い肌に沿っていくつもキスを落とした。

　ロキの喉のつけねを強く吸い、肌にくっきりと自分の印をつけて、その痕を歯で柔らかく焦らす。ロキが掠れた声で喘ぎ、ソーは噛む力を強めた。

　ロキの服を脱がせて自分も裸になるような余裕はなかった。自分の甲冑とロキの装束の間で、一番手っ取り早く布地を破ることすら焦れったかった。ロキの脚衣はソーの手で引き裂かれて布と革の切れ端になり、ソーは自分の鎧の留め具をもどかしげな動作で外して、ヴァナヘイムの冷たい空気に自身を晒した。その隙にロキは身をよじって逃げるそぶりを見せたが、本気の抵抗には見えず、ソーは弟を素早く捕えてもう一度組み伏せた。

　ロキの両腿を強くつかんで自分の体に引き寄せる ─ むき出しで待ち焦がれるペニスに押しつけるように。それからソーは何もしないで、ロキの反応をうかがった。

　ロキはただ静かに横たわっていた。息をひそめ、問いかけるようにソーを見ていた。まるでソーの意図がまったくわからないとでも言うように。

　この行為を許す態度にはとても見えなかった。それでもソーは鋭く息を吸いこむと、かまわずロキの中にぐっと先端を押し入れた。

　ロキは叫んだ。ロキの全身が弓を描いて地面から浮いた。指はすがるものを求めて地面を探り、落ち葉と苔の中をむなしく這った。ロキの体はソーの硬いペニスを温かく締めつけ、筋肉の輪が細かく痙攣する感触に、ソーはたまらず呻き声をあげた。腰に力を入れてさらに深く入りこみ、ロキの体をいっぱいに満たしながら、少しずつ奥まで貫ぬいていった。

　以前にこうしたとき、ソーは欲望で我を忘れていた。無我夢中で動くことしか考えられなかった。

　今回は、途中で止まることができた。ロキの体が震えるのを内側と肌とで感じながら、意志の力でなんとかすべての動きを止めた。ゆっくりと二人の体を見下ろす。裂かれた服の切れ端の上で、ロキ自身の昂まりの証拠がゆるい曲線を描いていた。ソーの並外れた大きさを受けとめようとしてロキの全身が張りつめ、両脚は震えていた。

　腰を一度引いてからまた奥まで突き、ソーは夢中で弟を見つめた。自分との間に隙間がないようにロキの体を強く引き寄せて、少しでも深く貫こうとした。

　ロキの震えが手に伝わり、ソーは体を落として弟の喘ぐ唇に口づける。抱きしめるとロキは切なげに呻いた。ロキの両手はぎこちなくソーの二の腕に添えられ、唇は柔らかく開いて、ソーの強引な舌を受け入れた。

　ロキがそんな反応を見ると、ソーは弟もこの行為を半ば自分の意志で求めていると信じることができた。その興奮でソーの動きが激しくなった。ソーは自身を深く埋め込んだままロキの奥をゆすりあげ、驚いた弟のくぐもった呻き声を舌で甘くすくいとった。

　しかし、いつまでも我慢強く、優しく抱いていることはできなかった。結局ソーが自分を抑えていられたのは最初だけで、数分もすると、抱えていた想いのすべてをロキの体に打ち込むかのように、一心不乱に激しい抽挿を繰り返していた。

　ソーが限界を予感するよりずっと早く、ロキの射精が二人の体を濡らした。それから、自分でも信じられないほどの意志の強さで、ソーはもう一度、動くのを止めた。

　ロキは、快楽に潤んだ瞳でじっとソーを見上げた。彼の指はすがるようにソーの肩をつかんでいた。ソーの硬く熱いペニスが体の奥を貫いたまま動かなくなり、ロキは苦しげに眉を寄せた。

「どうして、こんな ─ 」言いかけたロキを、ソーはキスで黙らせた ─ 長く、深く、ロキの口をすべて味わい尽くすような、優しくて激しいキス。唇を離すと（ペニスはまだロキの熱い体内に埋めこんだまま）、ロキはもっと混乱した顔をしていた。

「お前が、今までに何人を抱いたことがあるかを知りたい」ソーは言った。低く厳しい口調で言おうとしたのだが、興奮で掠れた声を出すのがやっとだった。

「違うね」ロキは即座に否定した。まだ絶頂の余韻に震えているというのに、冷笑を取り戻して続けた。「兄上は、私が何人に抱・か・れ・た・のかを知りたいんだ」ソーは腰を荒くゆすりあげ、ロキは、ああっ、と声をあげた。

「質問に答えろ」ソーは命じた。

「兄上には関係ない」ロキは怒って叫び、ソーの胸を強く押して体をねじった。覆いかぶさるソーの重さ、強く抱きしめる腕、深々と貫いているペニスから、まるで逃げることができるとでもいうように。

「お前は俺の唯一の秘密を知った」ソーは必死だった。「お前もひとつだけ答えてくれ。ロキ、頼むから」

　ロキが抵抗を続け、ソーはそれ以上我慢できなかった。腰をいったん引き、乱暴に突きあげる。獣のように粗暴な動きで、容赦なく深く打ちこんだ。逃れようとして無駄にもがくロキを裏切るように、熱を放ったばかりの弟のペニスが、二人の体の間で硬さをとりもどしていた。

「答えろ」ソーは繰り返した。耳の奥でどくどくと血管の脈打つ音が聞こえる。ロキの体はソーの下で弓なりに反らされ、手足から抵抗が溶けて消えていくのがわかった。ソーの動きに合わせてロキも腰を揺らしていた。二人の荒い息づかいが熱い空気の中で混じり合い、ソーは弟を二度目の絶頂の寸前まで追いつめていた。

　あと少しだった。二人とも達する直前だった。強烈な快感の予感が迫り、ロキの目を見たソーは、二人ともあとわずかしか耐えられないことを悟った。ロキを深々と貫いた状態でソーは止まった。残酷な一時休止。ロキは言葉にならない抗議の叫びをあげた。

「答えろ」ソーは唸り、ロキは叫んだ。「誰もいない！」

　信じられないほどの深い静けさが森に満ちた。

　ソーは片手をついて上体を起こした。腰を動かしてロキと一緒に絶頂に向かいたいという衝動が体を震わせた。解放を求める欲望が全身を暴れまわって息苦しく、それでもロキを押さえつけて、その目をまっすぐ見下ろした。

「もう一度言え」ソーは掠れた声でささやいた。

　ロキは愕然として目を見開いた。ソーの裏切りに驚き、怒りに燃える目で見上げる。弟がそうやってずっと睨んでいるので、ソーはもう少しで諦めて、限界の手前で堪えている律動に戻るところだった。絶頂が狂おしいほど近かった。

　そのとき、ロキが鋭く息を吸いこみ、目を閉じて言った。「誰もいない、他の誰にも、こんな風に抱かれたことはない！」ロキが声を震わせて言い終えると、ソーに聞こえるのは耳の中の自分の鼓動だけになった。

「俺が初めてだったのか」ソーはゆっくりと息を吸って吐く。驚きと罪の意識と恥とが混じり合ってひどい混乱状態なのに、どうしようもなくこみあげてくる、所有欲が満たされた高揚も抑えきれなかった。

「早く！」ロキはソーの腕の中で体をゆすり、苛立って首をのけぞらせながら叫んだ。

　それから数回だけ腰を激しく打ちつけてソーは射精にいたり、ロキと同時に絶頂の高みから落ちていった。

—————————

　ソーが牢に足を踏み入れると、ロキはもう床を行ったり来たりしていた。

「考え方が基本的に間違っていたのかもしれない」ロキは言った。「もしかしたら、この状況を脱出するのに必要なのは私の魔術ではなくて、兄上の力なのかもしれない」

　ソーはロキの言っていることがわからず、混乱をそのまま顔に表して弟を見た。物理的な標的がないのに、ムジョルニアが何の役に立つだろうか。さっぱりわからないながらも、ソーはロキの話の続きに耳を傾けた。

「私の魔術はこの状況そのものに結び付いてしまっている。このループの一部になってしまっているんだ。でも兄上なら」ロキは遠くを見て一瞬深く考えこむ。「兄上なら、そのバランスを崩すことができるかもしれない」

「俺は魔術師じゃないぞ」ソーはロキに用心深い足取りで近づきながら抗議した。

「でもアスガルドの者だ」近づいてくるソーを値踏みするように、ロキの視線は鋭くなった。牢の淡い灯りがその瞳に映って妖しく揺れる。「そしてオーディンの息子だ。生まれつきの能力はあるに決まっている。信念と集中力には欠けるけど、今の追いつめられた状態で頑張ればなんとかなるかもしれない」

「まさか、俺に魔法を教えようというんじゃないだろうな」永遠に繰り返すループのせいでついに弟の気が狂ったのかと危ぶみながら、ソーは恐る恐る聞いた。子供時代の記憶が蘇る。ロキがいつも優秀な成績をとっていた座学の授業。ロキはあっというまに魔術を身につけ、それをあらゆる他の形態へ、限りない用途へと応用することを学んだ。ソーは半分嫉妬、半分感心しながらそんな弟の様子を見守り、ロキに教えてもらってもなかなか習得できず、根気が続かなくてあきらめてしまった。しばらくすると戦士としての鍛錬に夢中になり、魔術は二度と振り向かなかった。

「なぜ教えてはいけないんだ？」ロキは腕を組んで苛立ったようにソーを見た。「頭を使うのが怖いのか？」

「違う、怖いわけないだろう」怖いのではない、ただ自信がないのだった。しかし自信のなさを強調しているのは嫌だからではなく、単純に魔術はロキの領域だと思っているからだ。ムジョルニアで雷を呼ぶ以外に、ソーは魔法を使ったことがない。

　しかしロキはもう反論は受け付けないというように目を細め、ソーは弟の突然の決定事項から逃げる術はないことを悟った。今後のサイクルが苦しいものになる予感がした。ソーが期待にまったく応えられず、ロキの気が済むまで、100回か、あるいはそれ以上のサイクルが必要かもしれなかった。

「中和魔術は単純なものだ」ロキは言った。「時間をかければ、兄上だって学べるはずだ。私たちに頼れるものはほとんどないけど、時間だけならたっぷりあるからな」

—————————

　サイクルの10回目。100回目。すぐ諦めるとばかり思っていたのに、ロキは頑固だった。

「本気で努力していない」ソーが失敗するたび、ロキは苛立って言った。

　そんな言われ方をされるのは納得いかなかった。ソーは必死だった。最初は真剣味が足りなかったかもしれないが、ロキが根気よく教え続けるうちに、ソーは次第に弟が教えてくれることをきちんと学びたいと思うようになっていた。

　過去100回のサイクルで、アルフヘイムは馴染み深い場所になった。二人は毎朝、時間を無駄にすることなく、エルフたちが寄りつかなくなった森の静かな場所へと移動し、ソーはそこで学び、練習した。そして、手に小さな炎を呼びだすことさえ、何度も何度も失敗した。

「もう一度」ロキは厳しい声で言い、ソーは弟に教えられた通り、自分の内側に集中しようとした。目を閉じ、顎を噛み締めて、自身の内にある、捉えがたく揺れる魔力の糸を手繰り寄せようとする。

もう一度。体が震えるほど集中する。ふたたび、何も起こらない。

—————————

　時間の経過を正確に数える道標はなく、終わることのない繰り返しの中で、日々の境目が曖昧になっていった。毎日が同じように過ぎた。ロキが魔術を説明し、言い聞かせ、教え、叱る ─ ソーの耳に聞こえる、ロキの苛立った声。もっと努力しろと要求する声。

　ついにソーが手のひらに炎を呼べるようになる頃には、一年以上が過ぎていたはずだ。目を開けた後も、ソーはそれが信じられなかった。

　手のひらでくるくると回転する小さな炎。熱がはぜて温かさを感じるが、肌を焼くことはない。ソーの魔力の細い束がより合わされ、今まで一度も触れることのなかった力を引き出している。血、あるいは骨の中にひそむ輝かしい力の源 ─ それを今では体の内側にはっきりと感じることができて、それまで触れられなかったのが信じられないほどだった。

「そうだ」ロキは安堵のため息をついた。「それでいい」

　ソーは小さな炎を見つめて他に何ができるか考えた。彼の内にある魔力の糸に手を伸ばし、より強い力を引き寄せる。手のひらで炎が燃え上がって輝き、その色合いは自然なオレンジ色から、ぞっとするような深い紫色に変わった。

　炎がふっと消えて、ソーは不思議な感覚に驚いた。まるで炎が手のひらの内側に吸収されたかのようだった。

　ロキは笑った。弟の本物の笑顔を思い出させる声だった。ロキの目にはまだ冷たさが残っていたけれど、少し楽しそうでもあり、呆れて苦笑しているようでもあった。

「そう」ロキは言う。「それは次に教えるからもう少し待て。まったく、兄上はあいかわらず負けず嫌いだな」

—————————

　それからは学ぶ速度があがった。まるでダムが決壊するように、ソーの内側で新しい力が覚醒してあふれだした。ソーは魔力を肌で感じられるようになった。ロキが幻影を作ると、ソーはそれを見た目だけで見破ることはできなかったが、弟の魔力がその像に織り込まれているのを感じて、実体ではないと知ることができた。

　やがて他の魔法を取り消す中和魔術の練習が始まった。バランスと対抗バランスが重要なんだ、とロキは説明した。魔法の拮抗状態を解いてバラバラにし、破片を吹き飛ばす。力と繊細さの両方が必要だ。どちらかひとつでは役に立たない。

　何サイクルもの間、ソーにはロキの説明がうまく理解できなかった。しかし、時間をかけてその意味を体得することができた。基本的な幻影を解くことに成功すると、ロキはもっと強い魔術を取り消す練習をさせた。変装、召喚、呪い。一日の終わりに二人を襲う大災害とほとんど同じくらいの破壊をもたらす、複雑なエネルギーを組み合わせた魔術。

　そんな強力な魔術さえ破壊できるようになって、初めてソーは、ロキが正しいかもしれない、と大胆にも希望を持つことができた。

—————————

「力が足りない」

　声がした方を振り返ると、弟は、地面に近い木の枝に腰掛けていた。枝の太さは木の幹とほとんど変わらない。

「お前の言ったことは正しかったじゃないか」ソーは言う。「俺はお前からもうたくさんのことを学んだ。あとは時間の問題じゃないのか？」

「違う」ロキは首を横に振った。彼は怒っていなかった。苛立ってさえもいない。ただ、静かな諦めの表情を浮かべていた。ソーは起伏のある土の地面を横切って弟の隣に座った。

「なにが違うんだ？」

「兄上は、魔術の繊細な部分は習得できると思う」渋々ながらロキは認めた。「必要なことを確実に学んでいるよ。でも生まれ持った魔力の強さという意味では・・・」ロキは言葉を切り、膝を立てて腕で抱え、遠くを見た。そんな姿勢をとったら狭い枝の上で不安定になりそうなものだが、彼の動作はいつものように無駄がなく自然だった。

「生まれ持った魔力がどうしたんだ？」ソーは少し待ってから続きを促した。

　ロキは首を横に振ってから視線をソーに戻した。

「自分の魔力を引き出すことさえ教えれば、あとはこのループを破壊するだけの強さが兄上には生まれつき備わっていると思っていたんだ」聞き慣れた皮肉な口調に戻って続ける。「兄上は昔から何をしても私より強かったから。今回も同じことになると思っていた」

「でも俺の力はお前の期待ほどじゃなかったということだな」ソーはロキの言おうとしていることを察し、ロキの皮肉な口調も、自分に対する落胆についても今は考えないようにした。「あるいは、お前自身の強さを低く見積もり過ぎていたんじゃないか」

「そうかもしれないな」ロキは疲れたようにため息をつき、足を伸ばした。「取り消す対象が私の魔術だけだったら、兄上にも中和魔術はかけられると思う。言っておくけど絶対にできるということじゃないぞ。可能性はあるという意味だ」

「でも、俺たちを拘束している魔力の源はお前の魔術だけだろう」ソーは今の状況がどうやって引き起こされたかを今では理解していた。二人を閉じ込めているループの基本の構造もだいたい把握していたので、ロキの説明にも十分ついていけた。

「六人の魔術師だ、ソー。九つの世界で最強の。私を除いてね」

　それが意味することも今ならよくわかった。ロキの魔力を封じるために、オーディンは生存する最強の魔術師を六名集めなければならなかったのだ。そう思うと、あらためてロキの魔力の凄まじさが実感できた。ソーは以前は考えたこともなかった意味で、弟に畏怖を感じた。

「兄上の魔力は十分強いよ」ロキは言う。「でも人数がここまで違うと、その力では不十分なんだ」

「ではどうすれば良いんだ？」無力感がふたたび押し寄せてくるのを感じながら、ソーは聞いた。

　ロキはしばらく黙って考え込んでいた。アルフヘイムの太陽がほとんど真上に来たとき、彼はやっと言った。

「何か考えるよ」

—————————

「答えはムジョルニアだ」ロキは宣言した。数週間が経過していた。もっと長かったかもしれなかった。

「ムジョルニアの力は俺のものではない」ソーはハンマーを手に取り、手に馴染んだその温かさと重さに心を慰められた。「ムジョルニア自身の力だ」

「だからこそ、ムジョルニアなら私たちを救えるかもしれない」ロキはソーに近づいた。寄り添うように立ったロキから体温が伝わり、瞳の緑色の虹彩が見えるほどだった。もう何サイクルも前、二人の格闘が激しい交わりにとってかわった日以来、ロキをこんな近くに感じるのは初めてだった。

　ロキが二本の指をムジョルニアの繊細な彫り模様に滑らせるのを見て、ソーはぴくりと体を震わせた。まるで直接触れられているかのように、肌をなぞるロキの指とかすかな熱を感じることができた。

「この力を他の目的に使うことができると言っているのか？」ロキは指先でムジョルニアの端を優しく擦るようになぞり、ソーは話に集中できなくなった。まるで愛撫のようなロキの仕草をそのまま自分の肌に感じてしまい、長いこと耐えてきた、弟に触れたいという衝動に負けそうになった。

「ムジョルニアは兄上の命令に従うんだよな？」ロキはハンマーの柄をそっと撫でると、張り詰めた皮革に指をゆるく巻きつけた。すぐ隣にソーの手があった。ソーは身震いしながらもうなずき、ロキは続けた。「兄上とムジョルニアは共生関係にある。もし丁寧に頼めば、力を貸してくれるかもしれない」そしてロキはムジョルニアの柄をぎゅっとつかみ、ソーはその後のまともな会話をあきらめた。

　ソーは唸り声をあげて片手をロキに伸ばした。髪を乱暴につかんで引き寄せる。ロキの顔を無理やり傾けて自分に近づけたが、奇跡的と思えるほどの意志の力で、口づけたいという激しい衝動に打ち勝つことができた。ロキは本気で驚いたような目でソーを見上げたが、ソーはその表情を信じるほど弟について無知ではなかった。

「言動に気をつけろ、ロキ」押し殺したような低い声が、まるで自分のものではないかのように響いた。弟に今にも襲いかかってしまいそうだった。ロキはまだムジョルニアの柄をつかんでいる。二人の手が触れている部分が危険な熱をはらんだ。

「私を脅しているのか？」ロキの口調は警戒しているようで、どこか勝ち誇って満足げな響きを含んでいた。

「俺は脅したりしない。これは率直な警告だ」ソーはロキを乱暴に抱きよせた。「気をつけないと、お前があれだけ嫌がっていた獣を解き放つことになるぞ」

「兄上の欲望の獣を？」ロキは冷たく微笑んで言い、ムジョルニアの柄を握る力は緩めたが、まだ離そうとはしなかった。

「お前はそうやって俺をしつこく試す」ソーは荒く息をつきながらざらつく声で言った。「俺が必死でお前に手を出さないようにしているのを知っていて、故意に俺を苦しめる」

「そんなに意志が弱いのか？」ロキは煽るように硬い革を指先ですっと撫でた。ソーは低く唸り、ハンマーを手から滑らせた。ムジョルニアは森の地面に静かに落ち、柔らかい土に音もなくめりこんだ。ソーはロキの腰をつかんで引きずり寄せ、体をぴったりと合わせた。

「俺を誘惑するな」ソーはロキを一度だけ乱暴にゆすって低くささやいた。「俺が二度もお前を無理やり抱いたことを忘れたか？もう一度同じことをするのをためらうと思うか？」

「どうせなら三回で止めなければいいじゃないか」ロキは挑戦的に笑った。「やってみたかったことをすべて私で試したらどうだ？私を百回でも、千回でも汚したらいい、永遠に誰にも知られないで済むのだから。時間が巻き戻されば罪も消えて、罰せられることもない」

　ソーはロキから手を離し、勢いよく一歩後ずさった。猛り狂った獣のような唸り声が森の静けさを切り裂く。煽られていることはわかっていても、ロキの言葉はソーを強烈に誘惑した。ソーの脚の付け根は本能的な欲望でひきつり、その興奮には恥と罪悪感もともなっているというのに、下半身はどうしようもなく誘惑に反応していた。ロキは常につかみどころがなく、その複雑な心の動きはソーにはとても理解できなかったが、ソーの欲望の対象になることを嫌がっているのは確かだった。嫌でないのなら、ソーが抱こうとするたびにあれほど激しく抵抗することも、憎しみと嘲りの言葉を投げつけてくることもないはずだった。

「お前の同意なしに無理やり抱くことはない」ソーはささやいた。気高い心構えだが、とっくに手遅れだった。心の中で『もう二度と』と苦々しくつぶやく。

「それが私を抱く唯一の方法だとしても？」

　ソーは背を向けて歩き出した。この会話から歩み去ること以外に、彼にできることはなかった。

第七章

　少しずつ ─ あまりに上達が遅くて苛立ちに体が痛くなるほどだったが ─ ソーはムジョルニアの魔力を、まるで自分のもののように引き出せるようになった。正しい頼み方さえすれば、ムジョルニアはその力を喜んでソーに与え、ソーはそれを自分の魔力に組み込むことを学んだ。最強の武器とソーの魔力を合わせた力の強大さは計り知れず、今の目標を超えて、この力でどれだけのことが可能なのか、ソーには想像もつかなかった。

　そして、目標の強さに達したと、ロキがいつになったら認めるのかもわからなかった。

「兄上にこんな魔法を教えたことを、私はいつか後悔するだろうな」ロキはあるときつぶやくように言った。ソーを睨む様子からすると、すでに後悔し始めているようだった。このループから脱出するには他に方法はないのだが、こんなことでもなければ、もちろん、ロキは魔法の知識などソーに授けたくなかっただろう。ロキが常にソーに向けている敵意を考えれば、ソーにこれほど強大な力の使い方を教えてしまうこと自体が大きな矛盾だった。

　ロキがソーを仲間として（友達として、またはせめて兄弟として）受け入れるのなら、そんな後悔をする理由はないはずなのに、と思いながら、ソーはあえてそれを口に出すことはしなかった。

—————————

「今日だ」ついにロキが言い、ソーの背中を緊張と興奮が駆けあがった。「今日、私が教えた魔術の力で、兄上はこのループの檻を破壊する」

　早朝だった。顔に朝日を浴びながらロキの牢へと急ぎ、足を踏み入れた後のことだった。その直前のことは考えないようにしていた ─ 円柱が砕け、のこぎり状になった破片がロキの腹に刺さり、瓦礫、床、ソーの手、すべてが血まみれだった。落ち着いたロキの顔を見て、一滴の血もついていない頰をじっと見つめることでしか、ソーはその執拗な記憶を振り払うことができなかった。

「その後はどうなるんだ？」普段は保つようにしている距離を超えてロキに近づきながら、ソーは聞いた。ロキの体温を感じて、重苦しい緊張をやわらげたかった。

「わからない。でもこっちに来て座れ。あとは待つだけだ」

　拘束魔術の儀式が始まったら、チャンスは一度しかない。日没とともに上階の玉座の間に呼ばれるまで、この牢の高い天井の下で丸一日、待たなければならなかった。不安が落ち着きのない虫のようにソーの胸を這いまわったが、ロキに倣って冷たい石の床に座るしかなかった。

　ソーは足を組み、弟を見つめながら、一日が過ぎるのを待った。

—————————

　玉座の間は、暖かい夕日に満たされて明るく、アスガルドの民が大勢集まっているのに静まり返っていた。民の沈黙はまるで脅迫のような重い期待に満ちていて、ソーは怒りを抑えられなかった。何の権利があって俺の弟を冷酷な裁きの目で見るのか。ロキはすでに群衆の目の前で、この残酷な処罰に身を差し出そうとしているのに。

　二人がこの日を最初に経験したとき、ソーはムジョルニアを腰につけていた。

　今回は、彼はそれを手に持っている。触れているとその力の温かな振動が手に伝わり、気持ちが落ち着いた。もう片方の手はロキの腰に添えられ、彼を玉座へと導いていた。

　ロキの手首で金の鎖がカチリと音をたてる。彼の動作は放たれる直前の矢のように正確だった。

　六名の魔術師が玉座の真下に集まり、半円を描いて立つ。彼らが手をひとつに合わせると、ソーは手で触れられるかのようにはっきりと、収束し、ほとばしるエネルギーを感じることができた。こんな近くに立っていて、以前はなぜこれを感じることができなかったのか、不思議なほどだった。

　最初のときと同じように音を立てず、魔術師たちは拘束魔術を組み立て始めた。ソーはすぐにでも踏みこみたくて気が急いたが、ロキには焦って失敗しないように、と何度も諭されていた。ソーの行動が早すぎれば、二人の努力が無駄になる。何も起こらないか ─ その場合同じサイクルがこの後も続く ─ もっとひどければ、ソー自身の力が絡まった魔術の一部になってしまい、二人を閉じ込めるループは破壊不可能になる。

　ロキが身震いをしても、ソーは動かなかった。ロキのまぶたが落ちるように閉じられ、降伏するような表情になっても、まだ待っていた。

　そして、ソーは、今ではすっかり馴染んだ、ロキの魔法の脈動を感じた。輝きを増していく拘束魔術の下で、ロキの肌に沿ってかすかに振動する繊細な魔力。拘束魔術の威力は絶大だが単純なもので、確かに優れた魔術かもしれないが、派手でわかりやすかった。ロキの魔法はもっと繊細で目立たず、気をつけていなければ見失いそうなほどかすかな存在だったが、ソーはロキにぴったりと寄り添っていたし、自分が探しているものを誰より正確に知っていた。

　二つの魔力がお互いをめがけて絡み合う瞬間を、ソーは見極めた。渦巻き、反発しあうエネルギー。その相互作用の凄まじさに、ソーは息を飲んだ。

　振動が始まる。動くのは今だった。一番近くの円柱が脅すように揺れだし、その向こうの壁が、次に床へと、振動が広がっていく。魔術師たちの目が奇妙に揃ったタイミングで一斉に開く。オーディンが立ち上がった。ソーはロキのひじをつかんで背後に移動させた。

　ソーは無言だった。呪文は要らない。必要なのは彼自身の内側に蓄えた力と、稲妻とともにほとばしるムジョルニアの強さだ。ソーは二つの魔術が絡まった結び目に手を伸ばす。学んだことのすべてを使って感覚を研ぎ澄まし、純粋な直感でそれをつかみとった。ムジョルニアが彼の手で輝き、雷鳴をとどろかせる。ソーの肌は雷光を帯びて火花を散らした。

　東の壁の近くで円柱が崩壊した。続いてもう一本。天井の一部が崩れ落ちて粉々になり、耳障りな音をたてた。床もひび割れ始めて足元が揺れたが、ソーは集中を解かなかった。拘束魔術の絡まった結び目をめがけて渾身の力で稲妻を叩きつけ、すべてを容赦なく一気に引き裂いた。

　すでに進んでいた崩壊を食い止めることはできなかったが、振動は次第にゆるやかになり、やがて完全に止まった。ソーの一撃で歪んだ魔術がついに解けたのだった。恐れおののく民の悲鳴よりも近くから、魔術師たちの叫び声が聞こえてくる。自分たちの魔法が粉々に破壊されるのを見ても、魔術師たちは誰一人抗議しなかった。

　ロキの魔法はもう拘束魔術の輪郭に閉じ込められていなかった。その存在はどこにも感じられなかった。物が落ちる音も止まって玉座の間は静まり返り、焼けつくようなエネルギーの波動以外、もうソーに感じられるものは何もなかった。

　そのときになってソーは初めて、自分がひざまずいていることに気づいた。閉じていた目を開けると、ひざまずく彼を中心として、床が円の形に焼け焦げていた。石の床からはまだ煙が恨めしげに立ちのぼっている。ムジョルニアはソーの手の中で勝利を讃えていた。突然、激しい疲労に襲われながらも、ソーは微笑んだ。何千もの目が彼に注がれていたが、ソーが考えていたのはロキのことだけだった。ソーは素早く立ちあがり、弟を探して振り返った。

　ロキは消えていた。

　金の鎖と手枷はまるで無造作に投げ捨てられたように、ばらばらになって床に落ち、瓦礫と金属の破片に半ば埋まっていた。床には血があった。小さな血だまりの横に、赤い手形がひとつ残っていた。ソーの胸を不安で締め付けるのに十分な量の血だった。ロキは血を流して倒れたのだ。それなのに、ソーは隣にいて抱きとめてやることもできなかった。

　弟を救えなかったことを悔やむ瞬間もほとんどないまま、ひきずりこまれるような虚脱感の中で、すべてがゆっくりと遠のいていった。

第八章

　ソーは自分のものではないベッドで目覚めた。半透明のカーテン越しに柔らかな日の光が注いでいた。

　治癒室。安堵と狼狽を同時に感じながら、ソーは自分のいる場所を確認した。金色に塗られた天井、滑らかな壁、螺旋状の燭台へと視線をずらしていく。そしてベッドの足元に立っていた、不機嫌な顔の人物を捉え、驚いて瞬きをした。

　「父上」慌てて起き上がりながらソーは言った。とたんに左腕に激しい痛みが走り、見下ろすと腕にはきつく包帯が巻かれていた。白地にいくつか血の滲みが浮き出ている。ソーは混乱して瞬きをした。負傷したことはまったく記憶に残っていなかった。

「天井が落ちてきたとき、お前はあまり周囲が見えていなかったようだな」オーディンはソーの様子を見て言った。

　その父王の口調をソーはよく知っていた。まずいことが起こる前兆だった。息子を心配する父親の暖かさではなく、こんなふうに計算された冷静な声でオーディンに話しかけられるのは、いつも相当面倒なことになるときだと決まっていた。過去にこの口調で話しかけられたとき常にそうしていたように、畏怖、または少なくとも恥を感じるべきだとわかっていた。

　しかしソーにはもっと心配なことがあった。

「ロキはどこですか？」治癒室にはソーとオーディンしかいなかった。「父上、どうか教えてください。ロキは無事ですか？」

　オーディンはわずかに表情をやわらげ、ソーに一歩近寄った。

「無事かどうか確かめようがない。ロキを見つけるまではな」

「・・・逃げたのですか」ソーは言いながらやっと気がついていた。突然、自分を救いようのない馬鹿だと感じた。もちろん、ロキは逃げたのだ。あの空の手枷を見てなぜすぐにそう思わなかったのか。

　オーディンはソーの足元に腰掛けた。「その通り。ロキの行き先はお前が知っているものと思ったが。脱走を助けたのだからな」

「ロキがどこに行ったのか、私は知りません」ソーは真剣な声で言った。「弟は一度も俺を信頼しなかったし、何も打ち明けなかった。でも父上、私はロキが逃げるのを助けてはいません。誓って本当です」

「では、この状況を説明する相当奇妙な話をお前から聞かねばならないな」オーディンは言った。その声から冷たさが消えた。「私の長男、魔法を学ぶ忍耐力をついに一度も持てなかった息子が、なぜあの絶大な威力を持つ魔術師たちの作品を破壊することができたのか、その話が教えてくれることだろう」

「はい」ソーは答えた。「そのことと、他にもたくさんお話することがあります」

—————————

　もしロキがこの場にいて話をしたなら、雄弁に物語を紡いで見せたことだろうが、そんな技量のないソーの説明はぎこちなかった。時間の経過が混乱し、二人が閉じ込められていた期間が結局どれほどの長さだったのか、正確にはまったくわからないことに気づいた。同じ日をいったい何度経験したのか？ソーには見当もつかなかった。

　自分の話があまりにも信じがたいものに聞こえるのではないかと心配だったが、実際には恐れていた以上にひどかった。話をすればするほど突拍子もない内容に思えてくる。ソーは話しながら父親の顔を見ることができなかった。父がほんの一瞬でも疑うような顔をしたら、それきり自分の体験に対する自信が揺らぎそうな気がしたのだ。すべてが虚構だったと思い込んでしまう前に、何もかも話し終えてしまいたかった。

　もちろん、あの体験は現実だった。今でも魔法の振動する音が聞こえるようだった。今は肌の下で眠っているけれど、しっかりと自分の魔力を感じることができるし、その存在は否定しようがない。

　起こった出来事を説明する中で、ロキを擁護することはできなかった。あのループが引き起こされた原因の一端は弟にあることをできれば隠してやりたいと思ったのだが、原因と解決手段の両方を説明しなければ、話の全体が理解不可能になってしまう。それでなくても理屈で説明するのが難しい話なのだから。

　ソーはほとんどすべてのことを包み隠さず話した。率直に、可能なかぎり明確に起こった出来事を報告した。ロキと一緒にループに閉じ込められて過ごした時間の、たったひとつの側面を除いては。兄弟として許されない行為、ロキを二回抱いたことは告白しなかった。たとえ父親の目を見なくても、自分の罪を言葉にするような強さをソーは持てなかった。

　ソーが話し終えると、その場に不安な沈黙が降りた。父親は自分の言葉を信じないかもしれない、とソーは思った。そう思わずにいられないほど奇妙な話なのはわかっていた。しかし、沈黙の後でソーが目を上げると、オーディンの顔に彼が恐れていたような不信の表情は浮かんでいなかった。驚きはあった。疲れと悲しみも。そして、父は穏やかで誇らしげな表情さえ浮かべていた。それがあまりに意外だったので、ソーは自分の気のせいかもしれないと思ったほどだった。

「私が信じないと思ったのだな」ソーの不安を落ち着かせる静かな声で言い、オーディンは息子を見つめた。

「私の話があまりにも突拍子のないものに聞こえるのではないかと恐れていました。それに、意図したことではないとはいえ、ロキが処罰から逃れる手助けをしてしまう結果になったのは確かです」

「ロキはお前の弟だ」オーディンは簡潔に言った。

　オーディンが立ち上がって去りかけたとき、ソーはもうひとつ質問をせずにはいられなかった。「ロキを探すのですか？」

「探さねばならない」オーディンは言った。「ほとんど意味はないと思うがな。ロキは今頃とっくにアスガルドを遠く離れていることだろう」

　当然だ、ソーは口には出さず同意した。ここにはロキが止まる理由などなにひとつない。

—————————

　その夜、ロキは、ソーの部屋に影のようにすべりこんだ。音もなく入ってきたので、新しく身につけた鋭い感覚でさえ、床に何かが落ちるかすかな音が聞こえるまで、ソーは弟の存在に気づかなかった。それは、ロキの丈の長い上着が、ベッドの横の床に落とされる音だった。

　ソーはベッドに横たわってはいたが、眠気はまったく感じていなかった。衝撃と嬉しさの中で、ソーは弟を見つめた。ロキは青みがかった月の光の中に立っていた。腕を伸ばせば触れることができるほど近くに。

　もう遠くに行ってしまったと思っていたのに。

　急に動いたらロキがさっと消えてしまうような気がして、ソーはゆっくりと起き上がった。月光の下で、薄い服と影をまとった弟は幻のように見えた。彼が本当にここにいるのか、ソーは確信が持てなかった。

　今では研ぎ澄まされた感覚を使って、ロキの姿は幻影にしては実体感が強いと感じることができた。けれどソーは自分の感覚が信頼できなかった。本物であってほしいと強く願うあまり、そう見えているだけなのかもしれないと思った。

　ロキは顔をわずかに傾け、まっすぐに立ってソーを見つめていた。ソーの反応を静かに、辛抱強く待っているかのように。

「怪我をしたのか？」長い沈黙のあとソーは聞いた。薄いシーツの下にソーは何も身につけていなかった。しかし自分が裸であることは気にならなかった。ロキはソーの顔だけを見つめていて、他のことには一切注意を払っていなかった。

「した」ロキは答えた。「でももう大丈夫だ。兄上は？」

　ソーは自分の腕を見下ろした。包帯ははずされ、肌には傷跡もなかった。

「俺ももうなんともない」ソーは言った。ロキに視線を戻す。「なぜここに来た？父上は軍隊を丸ごと使ってお前を探しているぞ。とっくにアスガルドを遠く離れていると思っていた」

「知ってるよ」ロキは顔を曇らせた。「でも来たんだ」

　ソーは真剣に警告を続けようとしたが、ロキが不意にベッドに膝をついたので、言おうとしていた言葉を忘れてしまった。ロキはソーの近くまで体を滑りこませると、なめらかな動きでひらりとソーにまたがった。突然膝の上にロキの重さを感じて、ソーは息を呑んだ。急に自分が裸であることが気になりだした。驚き、混乱して、弟に手を伸ばして良いのかどうかわからなくなった。

　腿の上に密着するロキの体温がソーを誘惑した。二人の熱を隔てているのは、ロキの薄い服と、ソーの腰を浅く覆うシーツだけだった。ロキが両手をソーの頰に優しく添える。ソーは息が止まりそうになった。

「こういうふうに考えたらどうかな」ロキはつぶやいた。ロキの顔は目の前にあり、ソーは弟の温かな息づかいを頰に感じた。「父上が愚かにも兵力を無駄に使ってアスガルドで私を探しているなら、私は一番良い隠れ場所を選んだということだ」

　ソーはよくわからずに眉を寄せ、ロキは自分の言葉を面白がって目に笑みを浮かべた。ソーの頰を包む指に力を入れて顔を近づけ、唇をかすかに触れあわせたまま、ロキは続けた。

「私が兄上のベッドにいるなど、アスガルドの誰も思いつかないだろう」

　ソーは身震いをして手を伸ばし、気づくとロキの腰に腕をまわして力強く抱きしめていた。興奮が背筋を駆けあがり、ロキの腿の間の熱い空気の中でペニスが硬くなった。ロキは気づいたそぶりは見せなかったけれど、それを確かに感じているはずだった。

　ソーはロキがまとう空気を吸いこんだ。ロキが首を横に振りながら、優しく微笑むのを唇に感じた。

「兄上の意志の強さにずっと感心していたのに」ロキはつぶやくように言った。「こんなに脆いものだったとは知らなかった」

「どうしてここに来た？」ソーはささやいた。すがるように、言葉にならない祈りをささげるように、ロキを抱きしめながら。

「出て行ったほうがいいか？」

「だめだ」ソーは低く叫び、自分の否定の激しさに怯えた。今ロキが消えてしまうのは絶対に嫌だった。ソーの全身が嫌だと叫んでいた。このままそばにいて欲しかった。ロキはここにいなければならない ─ 

　激しい感情にまかせてまた暴走してしまわないよう、ソーはその思いを無理やり断ち切った。

　けれど、そんなソーをロキは優しく覗き込むように見ていた。その目は温かく、少し翳っていて、もし弟のことをよく知らなかったら、ソーは彼が何かに感心しているのだと思っただろう。何に感心しているのか、ソーにはさっぱりわからなかったけれど。

「それほど脆くもなかったのかも」ロキはつぶやいた。

　そして、ロキの唇がソーの唇に触れた。キス。誘い、挑戦、からかうような誘惑。弟の意図がそのうちのどれかわからない、でもどれだろうとかまわなかった。焦がれ続けてきたものを求めて、ソーは夢中で前にのりだしていた。ロキのうなじに手を添え、髪に指をからめ、唇に舌を深く押し入れる。

　ソーはロキの口の中で呻いた。もう片方の手はロキの腰に食い込むほど強く抱きよせていた。摩擦を必死で求めて ─ 摩擦以上のものが欲しくて ─ ロキを自身の硬い膨らみに押しつける。ロキの両脚がソーの腰をぎゅっと締め付けた。

　ロキに胸を強く押されてソーは後ろに倒れ、突然、仰向けに寝た状態になった。ロキを引きよせて抱きしめ、手をその首筋から頭の後ろにずらしてしっかりと押さえて、激しいキスを強引に続けた。ロキの口は、冷たい銀と影の味がした。ソーは腰を浮かせてロキを下からゆすりあげた。ロキはソーの熱く張りつめたペニスを擦るように腰を揺らし、ソーの欲望をさらに掻きたてた。

　ロキは舌をそっと差し出してソーの舌にからめ、ソーはロキを味わいながら唸った。一度舌を離してロキの下唇を噛み、あらためて深く口づける。胸の鼓動が血管の中で狂ったようにどくどくと音を立てていた。

　アスガルド人といえど、いつまでも呼吸しないわけにはいかない。ソーは限界まで貪ってからやっとロキの口を解放した。二人の胸は不規則に上下していた。ソーはロキの髪に絡めた指に力をいれて頭を後ろに反らさせ、差し出された首の白い肌を上から下へと、焦れたように唇でなぞった。きつく吸い上げ、歯をたて、いくつも自分の印を残す。この一日は、もう二度と繰り返されない。明日の朝が来たときにロキがまだここにいれば、ソーは弟の喉につけた唇と歯の痕を、自分の目で見ることができる。そう思うと興奮で体が震え、思わず強く噛んでしまい、ロキが驚いて声をあげた。

「この、けだもの」ロキは甘く掠れた声で抗議した。息切れしながら、からかいと皮肉をその口調に込めるのは忘れなかった。ロキは片手を下に動かし、二人の体の間に滑らせ、薄いシーツ越しにソーをまさぐった。

　ソーは思わず呻いた。五感のすべてがロキで満たされた。ロキの指の感触、ロキの温かい肌の匂い。抱きしめてその体を自分でいっぱいにしたかった。腰を浮かせて夢中でロキの手にペニスを押しつけ、もう少しでロキをゆすり落としそうになった。

　ソーは自分でも何がしたいのかわからないまま勢いよく起き上がり、弟をひっくりかえして仰向けに倒してしまった。その上にのしかかろうとして、気づくと二人はおかしな方向に抱き合ったまま倒れ、シーツにきつく絡まって身動きもできなくなっていた。ロキは驚いた目でソーを一瞬見つめてから、声をたてて笑い出した。もう何年も聞いたことのなかった、本物の弟の笑い声だった。今すぐ組み伏せたいという衝動と戦いながら、ソーはその笑い声を、ロキの唇から直接味わった。

「まったく、兄上はどうしようもないな」ロキはつぶやいて、ソーと自分の体にねじれて巻きついていたシーツを器用にはがした。それさえも愛撫のように、何度も優しくソーの体に触れながら。

　体が自由になると同時にソーは弟の上にのりだし、指と唇で思う存分その肌に触れ、味わい、まるでそこが当然自分の場所だというように、ロキの両腿の間に体を割り込ませた。

　ソーはロキの服の端をつかむと、耳たぶを噛んで言った。

「この服を脱げ」ソーの声は掠れて低く響いた。「自分で脱がないなら俺がやるぞ」自分がやるということは、脱がせ終える頃には服が使い物にならなくなっているという意味だと、いちいち警告はしなかった。

　ロキは従わなかった。体をねじって服からソーの手を外すと、首を傾けてソーの口を探し、キスの続きを求めた。誘うように唇を開いて、ソーの舌が滑り込んでくると、んん、と低く満足げな声を出した。そして、膝を曲げてソーの腰に巻きつけ、しなやかな背を美しく反らせて体を押しつけた。

　欲望と熱が混じり合ってソーは何も考えられなかった。無意識のうちに腰を動かし、むき出しの昂まりをロキに擦りつけていた。焦れたような鋭い音が空気を切り裂き、ソーは、それが自分の手がロキの服を破く音であることに、しばらく気づかなかった。

　ロキは勝ち誇った目で、かすかに意地悪な微笑みを浮かべてソーを見上げていた。ソーもじっと見つめ返した。自分の真下にあるロキの裸体から目が離せなかった。いつも白いロキの肌が、月の光の中で幻想的に浮かび上がっていた。ロキのペニスはソーと同じくらい硬く勃ちあがり、下腹部の白い肌にぴったりと沿った曲線を描いている。ロキは胸を上下させて息を弾ませていた。弟の体はいつもこんなに驚くほど細かっただろうか。

　ロキの姿を見ていると、ソー自身の痛いほど硬くなったものが震えた。いきなりロキの体にそれを突き立てたいという衝動を、深呼吸して抑えなければならなかった。

　報い、という言葉を思い出す。ロキの瞳をのぞきこみ、彼が何を求めているのか知ろうとするが、ソーに解読できるものは何も見つけられない。ただ、ソーをじっと見つめ返す弟の目も、十分な熱を孕んでいるのは確かだった。

　やり方さえわかるのなら、ロキにも快楽を与えたかった。弟の熱い体の中で自分の欲望を満たす前に、彼を満足させたかった。

「どうしてためらうんだ？」ロキは眉をひそめて聞いた。「こうしたかったんじゃないのか？」

　そうだ、と心の中でソーは答えた。こうしたかった、そして他のたくさんのことも。腕の中で激しく乱れるロキを見たかった。ソーに抱かれたことを二度と忘れさせないほど深い場所まで、弟の体を自分のものにしたかった。何よりも、ロキを抱いて、もう一度朝がきても（新しい朝が）、ソーのとなりにいて欲しかった。

　求めるもののすべては手に入らないことを、ソーは知っていた。

「俺が初めてだったと言ったよな」全身の血が激しく脈打ち、腰を突きあげてこのひどい飢えから解放しろと野生の本能が求めていた。

　ロキは目を細め、不安げに肩を強張らせた。ロキがわずかに体をずらしたので、万が一その意図が逃げるものであることに備えて、ソーは弟の手首をつかんで頭の両脇に固定した。

「お前はあのとき言った ─ 」ソーは急に口の乾きを感じて唾を飲み込み、声を安定させようとした。「こんなふうに抱かれるのは初めてだと言った。あれは本当か？」

「もちろん本当だよ」もともと打ち明ける気のなかったことを思い出させられ、ロキは表情をくもらせてソーをにらんだ。

「俺は、お前の体を傷つけたか？」ソーは聞いた。

　ロキは驚いて目を見開き、無表情になった。そして混乱し、理解できないというような目でソーを見つめた。

「そんなことを気にするのか？」

　罪悪感と悲しさがこみあげてきて喉がつまり、ソーはすぐにロキの質問に答えられなかった。それでも下半身の硬さが収まらないことを恥じたが、同時になんと答えて良いのかもわからなかった。もちろん気にしている。よりによってなぜそのことを、ロキは疑うのだろう？  
　沈黙の後、ソーはなんとか気持ちを言葉にした。「大事なことだ、もちろん気にするよ」そして、黙っているロキにもう一度聞いた。「ロキ、頼むから教えてくれ。俺はお前の体を傷つけたのか？」

　ロキは長いこと黙っていた。

「そうだね」ロキはやっと答えた。ソーは反射的にロキの手首をつかむ指に力をいれた。

「でも別にずっと残る傷というわけじゃない」ロキはどうでもいいことのように装って付け加えた。「あのループのおかげで」つまり、あの一日が繰り返されては取り消されたことを言っているのだ。二人とも何度となくひどい怪我をしたが、日が昇るたびにそれは帳消しになった。

　ソーは反論しなかった。体の傷が消えたからと言って、何の痛みも感じなかったということにはならない。しかしそう言ったところで、ロキは決して認めないだろうとわかっていた。

「では、今はどうすれば良いんだ？」反論するかわりにソーは聞いた。前と同じように乱暴に抱いてしまったら、今度だけはロキの体が都合よく元に戻ることはない。彼がどこに行こうと、体の傷は残ってしまう。二人で快楽をわけあうためにはどうすれば良いのか、ソーの限られた経験ではわからなかった。

　ロキはまるでその質問が理解できないとでもいうように、じっとソーを見た。頑なに何も言わずただソーを見つめ、沈黙は一秒ごとに緊張を増した。

　それからやっと、ロキはわずかに体を動かした。片手をねじって拘束から逃れ、ソーの手を握った。その手を自分の唇に持っていき、そして ─ ソーは驚きと興奮で窒息しそうになった ─ ロキはソーの指を二本、口に含んだのだった。 

　ロキは頰を窪ませて指を吸い、舌でなぞり、舐めあげて、ソーはその口を他のことに使いたくてたまらなくなった。

　ロキはもう一度ソーの手を軽く引き、指は温かく濡れた場所から外にすべり出た。ソーが何も聞かなくても、ロキはどうすれば良いかわかっている様子で、ソーの手をずっと下の方へ ─ ロキの脚の間に ─ ソーが狂おしいほど求めている、きつい筋肉の輪へと導いた。

「こういうふうに」ロキはゆっくり息を吐くと、腰の位置を少しずらした。ソーは弟の意図を理解して、指を二本とも中に入れた。

　指が入ってくると、ロキはあっ、と声をあげた。目を閉じ、頭を後ろに投げ出して、喉を反らせる。ロキの激しい息遣いが空気を切り裂いた。ロキのそんな姿を見ると、ソーのペニスは焦れたように脈打った。指を抜ける直前まで引いてから、もう一度奥へと押し入れる。欲望で体が熱く、呼吸が浅くなった。

　もっとロキの奥に触れたかったが、それが限界だった。指は付け根までロキの体に埋めこまれていた。いますぐにロキの体をつかんで引き寄せ、ペニスを奥まで埋めて激しく突きあげたかった。ロキがどんなに遠くまで逃げようとこのことを忘れないように、その体の奥に自分の種を放ちたかった。

　ソーは下唇を噛んで、そんな考えを無理やり押しのけた。そして目の前にいるロキを見つめた。流れるような美しい線を描くロキの体、ソーが指を曲げると、ああ、と切なく喘いで腰を反らす仕草 ─ ソーがそっと指をねじって奥に触れるたび、声もなく叫ぶように開くロキの唇。

「もういい」ロキは体を震わせて、ソーの手首をつかんだ。「もう大丈夫だ」

「何が欲しい？」ロキに促されて指を引き抜きながらソーは聞いた。

「もっと」ロキは低くささやき、ソーはまた、弟の求めるものを理解した。

　深いキスを交わしながら、ソーは滑らかにロキの中に入り、喘ぐ声をその唇から飲み込んだ。ロキの手首をつかんでいた片手に力を入れる。そして、上体を落とし、腰をぐっと押しこんで、硬いペニスを根元まで沈みこませた。

「動いて」唇を触れあわせたままロキは叫び、ソーは即座に従った。ソーの動きにあわせてロキの体が激しくゆさぶられる。深々と貫こうとするソーのペニスを、ロキの筋肉の輪が締めつけながら受け入れ、ソーはもうキスを続ける余裕さえなくして、ロキの喉に唇を押しつけて呻いた。

　ソーはロキの手首を離し、体に腕を回して抱きしめた。深く突きあげるたびに、ソーは一生分の想いをロキの体に打ち込んだ。できることなら二人でここに永遠にとどまりたい。この瞬間に二人で閉じこもれるのなら、ソーは喜んで永遠のループを受け入れるだろう。それでロキを二度と手放さないで済むならば。

—————————

　やがて静かな時間が訪れ、ロキを腕に抱きながら、ソーは何も話すことができずにいた。これからどうなるのかを考えると心が沈んだ。

「なぜここに来たのか、とさっき聞かれたけど」ロキの低く落ち着いた声が、静けさを破って重く響いた。「正直に言うと、自分でもわからないんだ」

「来てくれて嬉しかった」ソーはロキを抱きよせて腕に力を入れた。

「朝まではいられない」

　その言葉にソーは反応しなかった。そのことを考えるだけで耐えられなくなるのに、まともな答えなど返せそうになかった。ずっと隣にいてほしいとロキに言うことができないのはわかっていた。アスガルドに残るなら、ロキは裁きを受けなければならない。彼のしたことは罰に値するかもしれないが、ソーはもう二度と、ロキを裁く側には立ちたくなかった。

　その究極の逆も不可能だった。ソーはロキと一緒に去るわけにいかない。ロキがどこに逃げるにせよ、ついていくことはできなかった。ソーにはアスガルドに、そして地球に対する義務があった。

「お前とは戦いたくない」沈黙の後にソーは言った。「俺たちは兄弟だ」

　ロキは笑った。その笑い声は暗く、刃のように鋭く、美しかった。その声にはソーの心を強く揺さぶる力があった。

「ただの兄弟？違うよ、ソー。私たちの関係はそんなものをはるかに超えてしまった」

「では約束してくれ」ソーはロキの頬を優しく撫で、顎の下にそっと指を添えて自分の方を向かせた。「これから何があろうと、もう二度と俺たちが戦うことはないと」

　ロキはソーを見つめた。ロキの瞳に落ちる影が、本物の悲しみを湛えて揺れるのをソーは見た。ロキが口を開く前に、ソーには答えがわかっていた。

「それは約束できない」

　もちろん、できないに決まっていた。たとえロキが約束すると誓ったとしても、それを信じるほど、ソーはもう楽観的ではなかった。

「明日の朝までここにいてくれないか」ソーは聞いた。「せめて別れを言わせて欲しい」

「おやすみ、ソー」ロキはささやいた。首を伸ばしてソーの唇に優しくキスをする。

　眠りたくなかった。けれど夢はいつしかソーを眠りにいざなった。ロキの夢、地球の夢。ゆっくりと沈む夕日の中で粉々に崩壊するアスガルドの夢。

　目を覚ましたとき、ロキはいなかった。弟がいるはずだったシーツの余白に手をのばし、ソーは横を向いて体を丸めた。そして、胸の痛みが鎮まるのを待った。


End file.
